Going By The Book
by Springflake
Summary: He's everything she despises and she's just plain nuts. Naruto x Sakura, NaruSaku. Shamelessly AU.
1. This will be a riot

It's one o'clock in the afternoon. Lunch time.

Everywhere I look are people my age laughing and yelling and blabbing on about money and cars and whatnot. The sun is beating down brightly on all of us, as birds sing their songs from the trees planted throughout the school yard.

In sharp contrast to my surroundings, I'm frowning angrily, my arms crossed and my mouth pulled into a childish pout. My food is lying untouched on the table in front of me. My glare is directed at the piece of paper next to my food tray. A History essay I spent _eight entire hours _of my busy teenage life on. Eight hours! That is a lot for me, considering I have about the attention span of a doorknob and History interests me as much as - well, football. Or tennis. Or whatever sport the majority of my school can't get enough of. Anyway, the reason for my bad mood is the huge C splattered down on it in the ugliest shade of red I have ever seen.

A C. I got a C. On an essay. A_ History _essay.

Goodbye, Harvard. Hello, fulltime counter job at McDonalds.

What will my Mom think? Or my dad? _They will disown me!_

Snarling, I take the knife off my plate and cut the corner of my essay with it. I breathe out through my nose, making the pink bangs hanging in my face flutter up annoyingly.

''Honey, stop frowning. It's just a C,'' That heartwarming comment comes from my best friend Ino, who sits on the chair next to me. ''I get them all the time, and you don't see me cutting them to pieces.'' Her own essay is stuffed deep into her bag, with the other grades she couldn't care less about.

''Ugh,'' I reply just as warmly.

''Just put that knife down, you're scaring everyone off,'' She says, taking the plastic thing from me and tossing it into a trashcan close to our table.

I breathe out again and lean back. ''My parents are going to be _so mad_.''

''At _you_? For one C? You never do anything wrong. Just wait until Karin does something off the hook stupid before you tell them. '' Ino offers with a disregarding wave. ''It's all about relativity, my friend.''

I snort at this, although my best friend does in fact have a point. My sister's, ahem, _problems_ (involving her getting arrested about once a month,) might prove to come in handy in this case.

When I finally poke my fork into my food - who needs a knife, anyway? - someone approaches our table. It's Kiba. When he's right in front of our table, Hinata's head pokes out from behind his back. _God, _that girl is skinny.

''Hi guys, sit down!'' Ino greets with a flick of her blonde hair.

''Hey,'' Kiba greets, baring his strangely pointy teeth as he grins. I watch smiling as he pulls out Hinata's chair as well. Kiba's had a crush on Hinata for as long as I've known them, although she's strangely oblivious to this fact. ''What grade'd your essay get? I got a B, and Hinata here got an A!''

_Bam_. Instant mood drop.

My eyes narrow and dart from Kiba to Hinata and back. ''That's none of your business!'' I snap.

"_Someone_'s got their cranky pants on.'' Kiba remarks in a sing-song voice as he digs into his food. The small girl next to him looks startled.

''What's wrong, Sakura?'' Hinata asks in that high-pitched voice of hers.

In reply, I take my essay, crumple it up and angrily throw it at the same trashcan Ino threw my knife into earlier. Only the essay bumps into the side and lands on the grass. I stare at it, flabbergasted, and let out an annoyed groan. Well, that means I can cross 'pro basketball player' off the list of jobs I keep at the back of my mind. You know, for when every college denies me. I send the crumpled paper another heated glare.

''-Anyway, Hinata,'' Ino pipes up after she's given me a disbelieving look. ''Sakura and I are going shopping after school. Wanna come?'' Hinata's face flushes a deep red.

''Oh! Sure!'' She says, sounding genuinely surprised.

I can't help but roll my eyes. She's sweet, that girl, but we've been friends with her for as long as we've attended Lakeview High and still she treats us like strangers. Okay, maybe not exactly strangers - she doesn't talk to those _at all_. More like friendly acquaintances. Or something. Hence why she settles on following Kiba around like a puppy.

Not that he minds.

''It's gonna be fun, I swear! We figured we should eat as much ice cream as we can. I mean, who knows how long the weather will be nice like this.'' Ino says, nudging me in the side. I mumble something unintelligible in reply. ''No worries,'' she says when she notices the uncertain look Hinata gives me. ''She'll be in a great mood after we force feed her some ice cream. _If _she promises she'll stop being such a drama queen.''

My angry expression is gone instantly. It's moments like this one that I remember why we're best friends. ''Okay, okay. Bad mood gone, see?'' I point at the broad smile my face is contorted into, in case she doesn't believe me.

''I need to get some different friends.'' Kiba muses out loud as he wipes any remains of his lunch away from his mouth. I stare blankly at his empty food tray. It's a mystery to me how guys can wolf down insane amounts of fat and sugar in less than a minute and still _not gain an ounce._ I guess I'll have to cling to the prospect of them all getting beer bellies around their thirties. And beer bellies never go away entirely, mom told me. So ha.

A dull thud. Someone else has joined our small group and dropped his backpack on the table. It's Shikamaru. ''Hey.'' He greets, expression bored. Before we can say anything, he puts his face on his arms and starts snoring. _Loudly_.

''_Just _when we got scared we were running out of topics to talk about! Thank God you're here!'' I greet sarcastically.

''Shhh, Sakura.'' Ino warns me. ''He just had gym class, so he hasn't slept for an entire hour. He must be exhausted.'' As sarcastic as the comment might seem, it wasn't meant to be. Shikamaru needs a_ lot _of sleep.

Kiba and Hinata start telling a story involving Shino - another friend of ours, that hasn't shown up at our usual spot, for some reason - and some bugs he keeps as pets. I tune out the conversation because, frankly, bugs creep me out, and take out my phone. When I touch the screen and tap the icon opening the internet, the words '_incoming message_' blink on and off in the top of the screen. It's a text from my dad.

'_Sakura, Neither of us can come pick you up today, we'll send Marco. Lots of love,_ _Mom and Dad_'

Well isn't that sweet.

"'sup?'' Ino asks, trying to look at the screen over my shoulder.

''Nothing. Marco is picking me up after school.'' I say.

''Your chauffeur? Which one, the one with the mustache?''

''No, the blond one.''

Maybe I should tell you how come my parents have two personal chauffeurs.

You see, Lakeview High isn't just an average high school. It's an extremely expensive, prestigious high school that only allows the élite of Konoha to attend. It's filled with your average rich, snobby kids.

As was to be expected, the most important reason for your spot in the social hierarchy is the amount of money your parents have and the social status of your family. The three most popular kids at school, for instance, are the siblings Temari, Kankuro and Gaara. Their father is the mayor of Konoha, resulting in the three of them being not only extremely rich, but also them personally knowing the most important people of town, local celebrities and the heads of successful corporations (whose kids _also _attend Lakeview high).

Ino leans back to peer at a honking car passing the school yard. Judging from her appreciative expression, there must have been at least one hot guy inside. The table we claimed - because like in every cliché, your rank in the social hierarchy automatically decides where you sit during lunch breaks - is quite close to the fence separating our school grounds from the busy road along it. As you might guess, the fact that our table is so far away from the main doors isn't a good sign.

Both my parents are lawyers, which makes me and the rest of my family (Mom, dad and my sister Karin - whom I love very deeply, but who also brings out my homicidal side,) pretty rich, but not automatically buds with the 'in crowd'. I could tell you about the jobs of all of my friends' parents and the reason they're not at the popular table, gossiping about the lot of us right now, but you probably don't care. I know I wouldn't.

So I'll get back to the present. One moment I'm enjoying the sun on my bare arms - I'd taken off my uniform jacket to properly enjoy the nice September weather - and the next something hard hits me across the head.

I let out a scream - and not a cute scream like the ones girls in chick flicks manage to produce, but a low, very manly, very unattractive, very _King Kong _growl - and fall backwards onto the grass, my legs sticking into the air (curse my fetish of turning a chair sideways so I can cross my legs charmingly as I enjoy my lunch!)

''Oh, sorry!'' Someone yells at me, and I look over to the fence only to see two very beautiful piercing sapphire eyes looking back at me. Only the person they belong to does not look very sorry. In fact, he's smirking down at me. ''Nice panties, by the way.''

I wish I had a good, snippy response for that, but I'm so shocked at this guy's rudeness that it's as if my brain is temporarily suspended.

''What the hell is wrong with you?'' My cheeks start burning as I let my legs fall to the grass and use my hands to pull my skirt farther down my thighs, ''Who goes around throwing things at people? Through a damn' fence? You'd have to _aim_ to hit me!" I yell as I grab the object that hit me in the head earlier and examine it. It is a can of - of _beer_! Blame it on my very proper parents, but I do not approve of alcohol. ''Beer,'' I exclaim dumbly, astonishment replacing my previous anger. ''It's not even two o'clock yet and you're drinking beer? Are you even legal?''

''What does it matter?'' The guy replies obnoxiously, eyeing me with one eyebrow raised as Hinata and Ino help me up. I notice he doesn't look like he could be a student here. For one, his hair isn't neatly styled like guys attending Lakeview, but spiked up. Also instead of the uniform all students have to wear, he's wearing a dirty grey t-shirt and ripped jeans. What was he doing here in the first place? Not to mention the eyebrow ring. Mentally, I shudder. ''And just for the record, I was aiming at the trashcan. I just got lucky.'' He speaks up again, startling me from my thoughts. I hope he didn't notice me staring at him as I zoned out, but the cocky grin he sports says differently.

''What is lucky about all this?'' I shout angrily as Ino attempts to fix my hair.

''That I hit you. Are you dumb or something?'' It isn't until now that I see his friends standing behind him, obviously laughing at me.

''No I am _not_. And this isn't your school, judging from your, ahem, _appearance_,'' Inwardly, I give myself a gigantic facepalm. I can't believe I just pulled the Snobby Rich Kid. ''So I suggest you get the flipping_ frick _away from here. I'll tell the principal!''

''And she's not kidding.'' Ino backs me up. Or something. I _should_ be annoyed at her for making me look like some loser tattletale, but the truth is that I _am _one.

''Oh, wouldn't get in trouble with the principal, right, guys? Let's dash!'' He exclaims sarcastically, and he does an exaggerated little Baywatch run that is probably meant to be funny. Which it most certainly is _not, _although his friends seem to think otherwise. And, as I look over my shoulder, I see that even _my friends _have to contain their laughter.

I give a desperate moan, overwhelmed by a wave of annoyance at the people in my life.

The bell then echoes across the school yard. I look around to see my fellow students pack up their stuff and put their empty lunch trays in red containers. A few people stop walking and look at us curiously, but most of them haven't taken notice of my friends and me talking to - well, let's just dub him SJ for now. For 'Stupid Jerk'. Which is a lovely and fitting name for someone like him.

I look back at the object of my annoyance, to see him stare back at me. ''Well,'' he says, ''You'd better go. Time to learn how to fold napkins and arrange flowers.''

I resist the urge to stamp my foot like a two-year old. ''I actually have Math now.'' I retort lamely.

But Hinata comes to the rescue. ''Yeah! We only have Etiquette on Tuesdays!'' she says in a cute attempt on defending our school's pansy reputation.

SJ and his friends give all of us incredulous looks and I mourn my fallen dignity.

Kiba pokes my side and I give an involuntary squeak. Luckily my current self-respect cannot go any lower. ''Not trying to rush you or anything, but we really should be going.''

I breathe out through my nose and give SJ one last glare before stomping off in the direction of the main building. His laughter stays with me until I've closed the door behind me.

* * *

''I have never been this angry in my life.'' I hiss at Ino as she copies my homework.

She gives me a look of what I can only imagine is one of pure sympathy at my situation. ''Your arm is blocking my view.''

I remove my arm. ''I'm so humiliated!'' I whine, ''I will find out who he is, and when I do, I'll tell the police! Ha!''

Ino nods, agreeing with me the way a best friend should. ''Is this a 5 or an S?''

''A 5. I mean, he can't just go into the school yard. It's prohibited for anyone who isn't a student or a staff member. And he threw a can at my head, too. It flipping hurt!'' ''Technically, he didn't go into the school yard.'' Ino comments, not looking up from her homework. I ignore her.

''How is it that I'm on top of every class - except History - but whenever I get into a real argument, all I can do is make a fool out of myself?''

Kiba and Shikamaru, whose tables are in front of ours, give each other a look and snicker. I give them a warning glance, basically meaning, ''All I have to do is close my notebook and you're doomed,'' This shuts them up, seeing as how the both of them are turned around in their seats, also copying my homework.

''I think he goes to George,'' Kiba says. ''I saw him before, he's friends with my cousin.''

St. George high is another school in Konoha. It is disgusting, really, and in about everything the exact opposite of my beloved Lakeview. A quick overview:

Lakeview: White, richly decorated.

George: Ugly, boring, brown bricks and tiles.

Lakeview: A beautiful, green school yard.

George: More bricks and tiles.

Lakeview: A swimming pool, multiple sports fields, an auditorium and more.

George: One football field.

Lakeview: Good teachers.

George: Bad teachers.

Lakeview: Friendly, smart and polite students. (Or at least most of them.)

George: Juvenile delinquents.

You like Lakeview better, you say?

...Okay, so I might be a_ tiny _bit prejudiced.

I do have some personal experience concerning the school, though. Experience I got from driving past it in my parents' car, and from things I heard. Like how George has its own jail that students have to go to when they slit each other's throats. Which is about weekly, or so I heard. I tell my friends this, to which they burst out laughing.

''God, you are so gullible. Who told you that?'' Shikamaru manages to hiccup between laughs.

''That's none of your business!'' I say stubbornly as my cheeks tint red for what has to be the hundredth time today. I vow to kill Karin later. Her and her stupid stories. ''Stop laughing!'' I snap, hitting each of my friends over the head with my text-book.

''You could just drop a bomb on his school,'' Ino tries, attempting to get back on my good side. She succeeds. I can never stay mad at her for long.

''Yeah, what could possibly go wrong?'' Shikamaru responds drily.

''I think I like you more when you're asleep!'' Ino snaps back.

I lean back against the back of my chair and look around the bright classroom, only to have a pair of eyes catch mine. I gulp. ''Guys, Kakashi is looking.''

Kiba and Shikamaru turn around in their seats so quickly that they almost topple over and Ino forcefully shoves my notebook back to my side of the table.

Subtle, guys.

I look back at our Math teacher, only to see him roll his eyes and continue whatever he was doing. He's probably too lazy to actually get up and punish us. Either that, or it's that if he wanted to give us detention or something, he'd have to give the rest of the class as well. Because the class is like a_ war zone _at the moment. There's multiple paper planes flying around, and I lost count of the number of spit wads in my hair.

After what feels like ages the school bell rings, signaling the end of a dreadful school day. Although Wednesday is, in fact, our shortest day of school, it is also in the middle of the week. Like every day when school's out, Ino comes back to life in a snap, startling me out of my daze by squeaking, ''Sakura! We're free!''

I try to tell her to stop yelling into my ear, but it's quite hard to talk when being shook like a rag doll.

''Let's go home and change out of our uniforms. Meet me at the bus stop at the mall at three?'' She lets go of me suddenly, and I plop back in my seat. Ino slings her pink Louis Vuitton bag over her shoulder and takes out her cell phone. ''I'm texting Hinata right now.''

''I still have classroom duty,'' I say when she pauses to wait for me. ''I'll see you in an hour.''

She waves at me distractedly and pushes past our classmates. The last I see of her is a flash of her blonde ponytail before she's gone.

Mr Asuma bids me goodbye and I nod at him, smiling. Before I know it I'm the only one left.

I sigh and lean back against my table, looking outside through the window. The parking lot at the back of the school is packed with big, shiny cars. Then comes the flood of beige and white-clad students.

I briefly wonder which car my parents have sent to pick me up - The Mercedes? The Volkswagen? - and then remind myself I have work to do. I close the windows, move the tables to form neat lines of two, empty the trashcan and sweep the floor. Half of those aren't even official tasks for a class president, but alas, I hate doing things halfway. Like I told the class during my campaign: ''If I'm going to be president, I'm going to be the best damn present there's ever been in this damn school!''

Well, minus the 'damn', then. Just, you know, it makes me sound pretty awesome.

When I've finally finished everything it's well past two, and I have to pretty much speed-walk to the door so I won't be late to see Ino. I mean, she's pretty easygoing, but hates when people are tardy. Luckily I'm quite a punctual person. Usually, anyway.

I immediately spot our silver Mercedes, parked on the side of the traffic roundabout in front of the school.

''Hello, Miss Sakura,'' Marco, our chauffeur, greets me. He is a stocky built man in his late fifties, who has worked for our family for as long as I can remember.

''Hey,'' I greet back as he opens the door for me. ''Sorry I'm late, I had class president duties.''

The drive home is a silent one. In barely ten minutes we've arrived at my street. It's one of those broad ones filled with large trees and huge freestanding houses. The biggest one is ours. It's white, and it's garden is filled with brightly colored flowers. There's even a pool in it, _with _a Jacuzzi.

I don't like to brag, but yeah. Pretty neat.

Our house is nothing compared to the one of the mayor's kids, though. Theirs is practically a castle.

I hop up the path and through the door. I can hear the TV blaring in the living room, signaling Karin is home. ''Hey!'' I yell, but when she doesn't react I just dash up the stairs to change.

My room is gorgeous, if I dare say so myself. It's white and big, with a high ceiling, a lot of windows, a walk-in closet and four poster bed. My favorite part of my room, though, has to be the balcony. It looks out over the pool and because it is positioned on the sunny side of the house, I can sunbathe on it all day long - in the summer at least. There's a few sunbeds on it, but I prefer lying on a towel.

A small downside is that I get _horrible _sunburns, so I can enjoy the sun for about ten minutes before my skin practically catches fire.

I pick out a white blouse, a salmon colored scarf and a pair of beige pants- all Chanel and Miu Miu, of course, since my mom is _disgusted _by anyone wearing H&M or any other brand that sells things for a price under fifty dollars - and sprint down the stairs. I almost run into Karin, who emerges out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn.

''Hey, little sis!'' she greets me, stuffing a fistful in her mouth. Like always, she looks like a supermodel, even with her red hair disheveled and monstrous, stained sweatpants on. She scratches her stomach unattractively.

The differences between me and Karin are not as vivid as you might think. She, like me, was a Honor Roll student. I have her nose and sense of humor.

One big difference is that, though Karin graduated last year, she decided she wanted to 'take a year off', to my great annoyance. My parents respected this decision, genuinely convinced that she'd pick up college after.

They're also unconcerned by my sister's escapades involving alcohol abuse, which have resulted in her being taken to jail four times in total now.

I'm blaming the fact that she went to Saint George High instead of Lakeview. The students must have somehow infected her.

Except that before she attended George, she did go to Lakeview. And that she was kicked off. For, uh, alcohol abuse on school grounds.

I roll my eyes, brushing past her to grab my bag from the living room. When I turn around she's giving me a calculating look. ''What?''

''You're wearing an oxford blouse outside of school.'' she points out, pieces of popcorn flying out of her mouth.

I roll my eyes once more, ''I am? Well thank you, Captain Obvious. Your work here is done.'' I search through my bag for a hairband and tie my hair into a side ponytail. ''What is wrong with wearing a blouse, anyway?''

''Nothing, except that they're part of grandma's casual attire. And that she's almost ninety.'' Karin replies.

''Well, just because _she_ wears socks, that doesn't mean I can't wear them.'' I retort a tad too late. When I look back at her, frowning, I see that she's now sprawled out on the leather couch and that has lost all interest in our conversation. She's browsing through the channels of our flat screen television, burping into her fist. I almost laugh. ''I'm going shopping.''

She doesn't answer.

* * *

Like always, we go shopping in the business part of town. It's where the most expensive shops are located, and also the prettiest part of town, in a bitter, flat way. In the shadows of giant skyscrapers lie flowerbeds, trees and fountains, not to mention the people clad in business suits talking into their expensive cell phones. They don't spare anyone else as much as a sideways glance, like always.

When I step out of the car I quickly spot the tall figure of Ino, focused on the screen of her telephone. She looks up and waves at me.

I would have hated her if I hadn't known her since we were toddlers. Whereas she's blessed with hourglass figure, flawless, naturally tan skin and bright blue laughing eyes, I have a childish, round face, lack in the, ahem, _curve department_, have insanely pale skin - not to mention my monstrous forehead.

''Late,'' she sings in a Jazzy voice when I reach her, and I let out something between a laugh and a snort. She must be in a good mood or something, because normally she's about fifty times scarier when I'm not on time.

"God, don't ever do that again,'' I say with mock embarrassment as I plop down on a bench next to the fountain. She sits down next to me. ''Where's Hinata?''

''There!'' I follow the trail of her finger to a white limousine. Out comes a Hinata, wearing a flower patterned dress and flip flops. She looks around flustered for a moment, before she spots us.

''Hi!'' she says when she arrives at the fountain as well. ''I'm so sorry I'm late - did you wait long?''

''Don't worry,'' Ino says, putting her cellphone back in her purse, ''The weather is amazing, At least I could sunbathe while I worried whether you two had died in a car accident, or worse - gone off without me. That's something.''

At the puzzled look Hinata shoots me, I life my hand up guiltily, ''I was late too.''

''Anyway, let's go!'' Ino says, jumping up and dragging both of us along by the arms, ''There's loads of things we have to buy. I thought we should go to Abercrombie first and - how about after that we go to Diesel? I really need new jeans.''

''Sure,'' I agree. I need a new pair of jeans as well, because, unlike my chest, my butt has the habit of doubling in size every month, no matter what I eat. This reminds me... ''How about some ice cream afterwards?'' I eye the Ben& Jerry's store across the street longingly.

''Yeah, whatev's,'' Ino replies with a disregarding wave as she spots Abercrombie & Fitch. Somehow, she manages to walk even faster.

When we enter the store she immediately lets go of me and Hinata and sprints off to a far corner of the store. I let out a breath and decide on browsing through a rack with several colors of polo shirts. ''Where do you think Ino is going?'' Hinata asks me. I look up to see her fumbling with her hands awkwardly.

''No idea. Knowing her, I might not want to know either.'' I reply. I pick out a light blue shirt and let my hair fall over it, deciding whether the colors will clash.

''I'd try the mint green one if I were you,'' Hinata proposes surprisingly. I take it from her and hold it in front of my chest, looking in one of the mirrors placed throughout the store. ''It matches your eyes, see?''

It does. ''Thanks,'' when I turn around to try and pick something for her (seems only fair to me), I cast a quick glance out the window, only to unexpectedly see SJ walking past it. I duck instinctively. ''Shit!'' Hinata looks down at my panic-stricken face and then out the window. Her mouth forms an 'O'. ''It's SJ!'' I mouth, gesturing to a spot beside me. It doesn't occur to me that we are in a store and that the object of my dislike would therefore be unable to hear me even if I shouted.

''SJ?'' Hinata asks, ducking slightly.

''I dubbed him SJ. As in Stupid Jerk.'' I explain quickly, ''Now get down!''

"He's looking,'' Hinata says, for some reason turning a deep shade of pink. I frown, realizing that means he's seen me too.

I quickly formulate a plan to save the minuscule amount of dignity I have left after today's lunch, and pretend to have been reaching for a sweater on the floor. When I stand up and turn to face the window, there is no sign of SJ anywhere.

I'm torn between sighing in relief and snapping at Hinata for scaring me when I hear somebody clear their throat obnoxiously, awfully close to us. Slowly, I turn my head. SJ's mocking eyes come into view. ''Hiding from someone?''

''No,'' I say way too quickly, willing my face to remain expressionless.

''What were you doing, then?'' He says, arching an eyebrow. I curse the fact that SJ is such a - well, _SJ_. He's actually quite good-looking, now that I see him up close. He's got this boyish face, and his eyes are ridiculously blue -

Snap out of it!

''I was just picking this shirt off the floor - oh wait, I don't owe you an explanation.'' I say, thrusting my nose into the air. I see now that there's a black haired guy standing next to SJ, probably a friend of his. I believe he was with him at lunch, too. I decide to dislike him already, even though he's smiling quite oddly at me.

I'm distracted for only a second when SJ snatches the shirt out of my hand and holds it up in front of me. ''Oh really?'' I see now that it is a neon pink see-through top that, if I'd want to be caught dead wearing it, would reach just above my ribs. My face flushes in horror. ''To be honest, I didn't know you were that kind of girl.''

''That's because you don't know me. Like, at all.'' I snap, trying to wriggle the thing out of his hands.

Hinata coughs into her first. ''Guys, there's a saleswoman coming this way.''

I've just managed to retrieve the ridiculous top when I realise that indeed, a sour faced woman is stomping her way over here. I put my most innocent expression on- thank whoever runs the universe that I've inherited my mom's relatively large eyes - and tuck the pink shirt under my arm, as if I was planning on actually buying it.

SJ and his friend, I notice, can also look pretty innocent if they put their mind to it.

''Is there a problem here?'' The woman says, looking SJ and his friend up and down. Her eyes and mouth are twitching as if she's deciding whether to be disgusted by his cheap clothing or approving of- well, the rest. I hold back a snort when I see them switching tactics and instead of playing sweet boys, flashing the saleswoman wide smirks.

''No, everything's just fine.'' He says with a wink. ''Well, _now_, I mean.''

The woman's pouty expression vanishes instantly. ''Oh,'' she says, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. ''Well, if there's anything you need, just let me know.''

It's all I can do not to retch then and there. I mean, come on. They aren't _that_ good-looking.

''Oh, we will,'' SJ says, earning a giggle of the saleswoman as she parades away - but not before giving Hinata and I a stony look.

Hinata and me exchange disbelieving looks. ''You're disgusting," I snap.

His smirk grows even wider as he looks back to face me. ''You jelly?''

''Jealous. Of a saleswoman you two just _manipulated_,'' I deadpan. ''Uh-huh. I feel as if my heart's torn to pieces,'' At his arrogant expression, I continue, incredulous, ''I was being sarcastic. And what where you doing walking here in the first place? This is the _upper _part of town.''

I can't believe this is the second time I'm calling him out on not being rich. I'm starting to feel like a cliché. Although... I don't know for sure if he's rich or not, now that I think about it.

''I didn't know I needed permission to walk somewhere. And it's none of your business, anyway.'' He bites back.

I stick my tongue out at him - I don't know why, I'm much more mature normally, I swear.

''Oh my God, guys, it's like World War lll back there!'' Ino, whom I had completely forgotten about until about a second ago, gasps as she approaches us, only one article of clothing in her hands. ''All I could get was this! I haven't really looked at it yet, but a couple of women were fighting over it, so it's probably something good.'' she looks up from the complicated looking skirt in her hands and catches sight of SJ. Her face stretches into a sly grin. ''Well, well, well... Don't you and Sakura here just keep running into each other,'' she looks back and forth between me and him. She finally notices SJ's friend. "And _hello_ there.''

Hinata's put somewhat of a distance between herself and us, she's looking at flowery scarves placed closer to the exit.

''Sakura, huh?'' SJ asks and I curse under my breath, realizing my idiot best friend has just told him my name.

Ino nods. ''And I'm Ino and that's Hinata. So, what are_ your_ names?'' she looks back and forth between both boys.

"I'm Naruto,'' he says, and I can't help but think SJ actually suits him better, as my narrowed eyes dart from him, to my best friend, and back to him.

"And what's your name?'' Ino says, winking at The Friend.

"Sai,''he replies. He gives Ino the same weird smile he gave me earlier.

''And now that we've all exchanged pleasantries, we really have to go.'' I hook my elbow around Ino's and start walking, ignoring her weak attempt at fighting me off.

"But I didn't buy this yet!'' she whines, "Whatever it is.''

"It kind of looks like a parachute,'' Hinata remarks uncertainly as she rejoins our small group.

Nobody but me notices the arrogant smirk Naruto gives me. I groan in annoyance and stomp towards the exit.

''I hope I'll see you again!'' Naruto shouts after me with feigned enthusiasm.

I throw my arms up in the air in despair.

- ''S, why'd we have to leave so soon? I was having a great deal of fun!'' Ino whines as I drag my friends to the Ben and Jerry's shop. She halts, suddenly and her pouty expression changes into a cheeky one. ''Worried I might steal him away from you?''

''Are you kidding me? Take him, I'm begging you to.'' I moan, ''Maybe that'd distract him from making my life a living hell.''

''Didn't you just meet him?'' Hinata aks me, totally ruining my dramatic comment.

Ino agrees with her. ''Yeah, sounds to me like you're overreacting a tad bit. He might not be so bad.''

''_Might not be so bad_?'' I squeak. ''He hit me over the head with a beer can and then insulted me, like, a hundred times. In _five minutes_. And I'm pretty sure he just called me a prostitute!'' I slap my palm against my forehead.

_He called me a prostitute_!

Why didn't I tell the saleswoman he was molesting us or something? The thought alone of his mortified face as he is dragged out of the store brings a smile to my face. Judging from my friends' suspicious expressions, it isn't a pretty one.

"Mmm,'' Ino muses. "his friend was _fine_ though.''

"He wore eyeliner,'' I state.

Hinata chuckles softly into her fist, in sharp contrast to Ino's panicky, "He did _not_!''

We enter the store and I can't help but wince at the ridiculously long line in front of the cash desk.

''What are you guys gonna take?'' Ino asks as we make our way to the very end of the line. ''I think I'll have the New York Super Fudge Chunk... Or, no, Cookie Dough! Hm, how about I take them both?''

''How do you stay so skinny?'' I ask her.

''I want Cherry Garcia.'' Hinata says. ''But I'm thirsty too...''

''You could take a milkshake?'' Ino offers, pointing at the menu on the wall above us. ''Look, they have Cherry flavored milkshakes.''

''Oh, yeah, I'll do that!'' our quiet friend smiles. ''What about you, Sakura?''

I snap out of my thoughts - involving stabbing Naruto repeatedly with the plastic fork I just grabbed from a bowl on the counter - and stutter, ''Uh, Coffee Coffee Buzz Buzz Buzz?''

''What a horrible name for ice cream,'' Ino says. ''Glad I'm not you, Saku. You'll look like an idiot when you order.''

* * *

At around six o'clock my driver picks me up. It's Peter, this time. I bid my friends goodbye and slam the car door shut behind me.

''How was your shopping trip, Sakura?'' Peter asks me in his heavy German accent.

''It was fun, for the biggest part,'' Before he can press on, I hold up my Diesel bag and change the subject. ''I bought new pants.''

I sit back and rest my head against the leather cushioning, opening my window up to let in what I hope will be a cool breeze. Instead, though, a cloud of exhaust hits me in the face. I cough and close my window again, settling with just the image of the impressive city skyline blocking the cloudless sky from my view.

As Peter tries to maneuver his way through the busy traffic, I notice a tall blond boy and a black haired boy walking on the sidewalk. I frown upon the sight and am not able to relax my face even after I've established that the boys don't look remotely like Sai or SJ - or, wait, his name was _Naruto_.

Naruto. The name alone makes me mad.

Oh well, at least I won't see him again.

* * *

**So. An explanation for me starting a new NaruSaku story when I haven't even finished Make Believe yet.**

**I started this story a while ago, probed by my love of love/hate romances. It was meant to be nothing serious, just something on the side as I tried to regain the fun I had writing when I first started Make Believe. But then it started growing on me, and growing, and growing- and voilà! It's becoming something that, despite its cliché, I've quite fallen in love with.**

**Make Believe will be finished. I owe that to everybody. I'm quite astounded and touched that people haven't given up on me yet - I've taken you guys for granted, and I'm very, very sorry about that. I hope that you'll like this new story that will NOT replace Make Believe but rather has helped me reconnect with it.**

**Let the NaruSaku overflow your senses! :)**


	2. The transfer student

**I know, I know, I should update Make Believe at this moment- It's, just, this story came and came and I had to write it down and then there was a new chapter! Like, poof!**

**I'm thinking of changing the title to something shorter, by the way.**

**~Springflake**

* * *

A month passes without me seeing anything of Naruto. Which I'm perfectly content with.

One more minute of listening to that dreadfully high-pitched voice and I may just pull out my eardrums.

Not that it isn't logical that, with our lives so different and the city so big, we won't meet again. It's just that fate has a habit of biting me in the ass.

Although sometimes fate comes in the form of my charming best friend.

"So I heard that Naruto guy is transferring to our school.'' Ino says, absent-mindedly picking at the hem of her uniform skirt. The hand I had been bringing up to my face freezes in mid-air. And, sadly, so does the sandwich in it.

''What?'' Hinata and I call out simultaneously, except that while my voice sounds raspy and squeaky, laced with panic and pure terror, hers is, for some ungodly reason, happily surprised.

Kiba shoots Hinata a confused look, ''Who is Naruto?'' I can't help but notice him bringing his fists up in a defensive position. Not that it's hard to notice, with him accidentally punching Shikamaru in the side.

The latter wakes up with a start and clutches his side painfully, ''The hell?''

''Sorry bro.'' Kiba says, attention immediately shifting back to Hinata at his other side. She doesn't even seem to notice, as she's zoning out with a dreamy smile on her face.

''He's the blond guy that beat Sakura up the other day.'' Ino offers helpfully.

I dramatically tear a ridiculously large chunk of bread off with my teeth and chew violently, ''He didn't 'beat me up','' I point out, pieces of lettuce flying everywhere. ''He threw a can at my head. Him beating me up would require him actually 'beating me up'.''

''Anyway,'' Ino arches an eyebrow in what can only be jealousy towards my great intellect. ''Apparently he moved in with his great-uncle or something, who insisted he transfer to Lakeview.''

''And, uh, when would that be?'' Hinata asks.

Ino is about to answer, but stops herself. She's staring at something over my shoulder, the straw from the fat-free milkshake she'd been drinking wedged between her teeth.

I turn around slowly, somehow knowing what's coming.

Yep, there he is.

As in, all the way by the building. He stands unmoving in the doorway to the school, with the doorknob in his hand.

Some of the students notice him. Girls are altering between giving him appreciative glances and giggling with their friends. I take a moment to realize that they must have some kind of mental disease. How heartbreaking.

I give them a sad look.

Meanwhile Naruto has let go of the door. He looks like he's lost, looking around the school yard, but not focusing on a single face.

It crosses my mind that he probably doesn't know anyone.

The rustling of clothes next to me alerts me of what Ino is about to do. I grab her arm and yank her back down. ''Don't!'' I yelp.

Ino gives me an irritated look. ''Sakura, I love you, but you're being selfish. You cann_ot _expect me to just let him stand there for the duration of lunch break. Imagine if you were in his shoes.''

I take a moment to contemplate this. It's hard for me to imagine being new to the school where I've gone for more than two years now, but I guess, to someone who must have spent his own high school career making fun of rich people and their many possessions and snobby personalities, we must look frightening.

My selfish side takes back over in a snap. ''Do you not remember him being mean to us? He doesn't deserve to have friends!''

''He was never actually mean to anyone other than you.'' Ino says, peeling my fingers from her arm.

My jaw drops. Is she being serious?

What a sorry excuse for a friend.

''Fine,'' I say, crossing my arms angrily. Ino stands up and gives me a pat on the head. I ignore her.

Hinata jumps up from our table as well. She drops the plastic tray that had held her lunch in a trashcan and follows Ino to where Naruto is standing. His face brightens instantly when he sees them, from what I can see. I can't hear their conversation, but they appear to be laughing.

I subtly look at Naruto over my shoulder. He is in the school uniform, almost making him seem like one of us. He looks taller than I remember. Which is ridiculous, of course. The last time I saw him wasn't that long ago. What is also ridiculous is that I can swear I can see the blue of his eyes from all the way on the other side of the school yard.

Then, without warning, Naruto's eyes land on me. I snap my head back around as quickly as possible.

Kiba sits across from me, glaring. Presumably at Naruto. ''What's so great about this guy?'' He asks, sounding exasperated.

''Absolutely nothing,'' I assure him, returning to my sandwich. Just because my lunch break and quite possibly the rest of my high school life are ruined doesn't mean that I should starve.

''They're coming.'' Another voice says from right next to me. I can just prevent myself from choking on my lunch. Where'd Shino come from all of a sudden?

The boy sits there quietly, the preppy scarf wrapped around his neck pulled up over his mouth, like always. As much as I like him, he still kind of creeps me out.

Then his words sink in.

I look around and see that Naruto and my friends are only about twenty feet away from our table. I get my scowl ready, just in case you-know-who says something mean.

''Hey Sakura!'' He says, sitting down in the remaining chair next to me. I scoot away from him as much as I can. ''I missed seeing your face. It reminds me how attractive I am.''

I breathe out through my mouth, willing myself to remain calm. ''If you're going to be an asshole, there's other tables you can sit at.''

''That's funny, 'cause nobody else seems to want me to leave,'' He tells me. He then turns to Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru, ''Hey. I'm Naruto.''

''Hey, man, I'm Shikamaru,'' Says, well, Shikamaru, obviously.

''Hello, I'm Shino,'' This introduction is accompanied by a stuck out hand.

Naruto moves to shake it, but halts and points out, ''Uh, dude, there's a spider on your arm.''

''Leave it be.'' Shino drawls in his monotone voice. I can hear Naruto swallow audibly, and I snicker softly at his misery.

Naruto shoots me a glare from the corner of his eye as he gets over himself and gives Shino's hand an unusually quick shake.

Kiba just gives him a stony glare.

''So Naruto,'' Ino says as she leans forward on the table, her fat-free milkshake long forgotten and crushed under the weight of her purse. ''What does your schedule look like?''

Naruto reaches into the ratty old bag slung over his shoulder - 'accidentally' slamming it into me in the process - and takes out a crumpled schedule.

Ino takes it from him and her glossed lips stretch into a broad smile. I take this as a bad sign. ''Oh, well look at that! You're in our class!''

''Who is 'our'?'' Naruto asks warily, ''Does that include - uh, you know?''

Ino looks at him sympathetically, apparently completely understanding his point. ''Yeah.''

It's not until they both give me a long stare that I realize they'd been talking about me. ''What? You feel bad for _Naruto_ for being stuck with _me_?''

Ino arches an eyebrow. ''I didn't say anything like that, S. Stop freaking out.''

I blow a pink strand of hair from my face and narrow my eyes at Naruto, who sits innocently, staring up at the clouds. Somehow I notice he's taken his nasty facial piercings out- I never thought I'd say this, but thank you, Miss Tsunade, for the uniform code.

The bell rings. We walk to the building and, despite my desperate attempts to lose him, Naruto happily follows us into the Math room, where Mr. Kakashi gives him a curious look.

''Hello sir,'' Naruto says politely. ''My name is Naruto, I'm a transfer student.''

''I'm Mr. Kakashi, I'll be your math teacher,'' Kakashi says, peering around Naruto, straight at me. I realize I'd stopped walking to watch the exchange. ''You know Sakura?''

''Oh g- uh, no he doesn't-'' I stutter, but Naruto moves to block me from my math teacher's view.

''Yeah, Sakura offered me to sit with her and her friends, and even offered to show me around. I'm so happy I'm making friends already.'' Naruto says, with a practiced crack of his voice.

''Well, you can sit next to Sakura, then! Great!'' Kakashi says, giving us a smile - from what I can see, at least. Like always, his mouth goes hidden behind a white mask, supposedly to prevent the spreading of germs.

''What?'' I squeak, my eyes darting between Naruto and Kakashi. ''N-no! I- I mean, I always sit next to Ino!''

''Oh no,'' Ino pipes up out of nowhere. She hooks our arms together. ''You guys can _so_ sit together. I don't mind. I have catching up to do anyway.''

Traitor.

Today is seriously making me reconsider my choice for a best friend.

''Cool!'' Naruto says, ''Come on, Sakura, let's go sit down.''

With a frown that could scare away death itself, I plop down in my new seat. Next to Naruto.

I look to the other end of the class, to see my friends all sit together, staring at me. Ino gives me thumbs up.

What's that supposed to mean?

I give her an incredulous look.

My eyes snap to the table when a pair of sneaker-clad feet is put on the desk, dangerously close to my face. I crinkle my nose in distaste.

How come that two hours ago, it was a normal, fun school day and that now, out of nowhere, I have a personal stalker whose goal in life is to make my life a living hell?

''You don't even like me,'' I groan, letting my head fall back. ''Why would you want to spend time with me?''

''Oh, I don't,'' Naruto shrugs, ''I just love annoying you more than I love being away from you. Which means I love it a lot.''

Great.

Just awesome.


	3. Preparing for trouble

**This story. THIS STORY.**

**AAAAAAAH I LOVE IT SO MUCH.**

**A love/hate NaruSaku fanfiction! OH EHM GEE.**

* * *

The day drags on, and in every class Naruto somehow convinces the teacher to let him sit next to me, leaving me spluttering weak protests that everybody ignores.

Dang, _I _would ignore myself. Where's that backbone I always pride myself on?

Because honestly, I'm embarrassed.

It's 2:30 right now, meaning there's another half hour left until the worst day of my life is over.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Half an hour.

Well, that is assuming I get through this without smothering myself with my backpack.

''Gripping that desk painfully tight, aren't we?'' Naruto drawls mockingly.

Here we go again.

I direct the glare I'd been aiming at his head down and see my nearly white fingers, indeed, clamped around the edge of the table. Mumbling something obscene under my breath, I remove my hands, allowing the blood to stream back to my fingertips. ''Don't you have an essay to worry about?''

He groans and leans back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head. ''Nah, it'll be alright.''

I look from my English essay - it's on The Pit and the Pendulum by Edgar Allen Poe, my favorite 18th century writer - that is lying finished on the corner of the table, to Naruto's. His has exactly one line written on it.

''The Minister's Black Veil, Nathaniel Hathorn. Naruto Uzumaki.''

And in handwriting that could be mistaken for a toddler's.

''You wrote the writer's name wrong. It's _Hawthorne_.'' I point out helpfully, stressing certain parts of the word. When he makes no motion to correct his mistake, my obsessive compulsive side takes over. I pull his paper towards me and change it myself.

''Awesome,'' he sneers, leaning forward to look at my work, "wanna do the rest too?''

''I'm sorry,'' I raise my eyebrows disbelievingly, pulling my hands away from his essay, ''didn't realize my forehead read 'Naruto's bitch'.''

He clicks his tongue, not looking impressed at all, ''I'll try not to cut myself on the sharpness of your wit.''

I direct my eyes at the heavens and push his paper back to his side of the table, ''Whatever. Enjoy your F.''

The both of us go quiet once again as the classroom buzzes around us.

I stretch in my chair and look out of the window. Clouds float by lazily, casting shadows on the school's courtyard and Roosevelt Road. A few cars are pulling up in the driveway early, among them Temari and her brothers' limousine. In my freshman year that car had been a spectacle - who really needs a limousine, anyway? - But now people hardly notice it anymore. The oldest two of the mayor's kids have their own cars now.

''Sakura!''

Great, my one moment of peace without Naruto's verbal lashing and Ino decides she wants my company.

I look at her, making sure to keep the annoyance evident on my face. I swear I'm not that lousy of a friend normally, it's just that noticing the circumstances - namely my doom, and her part in it - I don't feel very obliged to be friendly.

She looks at me expectedly for a moment, and then realizes that I'm not planning on answering anytime soon. She crosses her arms, ''Yes, Ino? What do you have to tell me?'' she asks in a funny voice, obviously mimicking me.

''Yes, Ino? What do you have to tell me?'' I repeat flatly.

She sits down on my desk, her back turned to Naruto. The corners of my mouth turn upwards at this. Mentally I add some friendship points.

''What are you doing tonight?'' She asks.

Images of mountains of homework ghost through my mind. ''Don't know,'' I answer much too quickly.

''Because there's a party-''

''-Let me stop you there,'' I interrupt her. As my best friend, she should be well aware that _I don't party_.

Smelly people squished together, jumping to commercial music and making fools out of themselves, all in a drunken daze. The entire idea is as unattractive as can be.

And as you might guess, I've never touched a drop of alcohol either. That is, if you don't count when I was about three years old and my parents would give me a sip of their wine because they enjoyed the way my face scrunched up as I insisted that I liked the taste. Made me feel grown up, I don't know.

''But S,'' Ino moans, tugging my arm, ''Come on; you never do anything in the weekend! You're seventeen, it's expected of you to party!'' all of a sudden she drops my arm, ''And you know what's gonna happen at the rate at which this is going. You're going to discover alcohol and the magic of parties at a late, late age. Think thirty-five. And that's an age at which partying is not normal - disgusting, really,'' she takes my hand in hers and looks at me much like a mother would look at their child as she gives it important, life-changing advice. ''Get trashed.''

My head spins from her twisted logic. ''I don't want to.''

Ino makes a noise that sounds like _ugh_ and drops my hand. ''One hour! Please!'' I must not have looked satisfied enough, because she continues, ''If you don't like it, we'll go do whatever you want to do.''

I ponder this.

''Promise you won't drink, then.'' I say. ''I don't want to have to drag your drunken ass to the movie theatre. Where_ you'll _be paying, no matter what.''

Ino purses her lips. This is obviously not what she'd planned, ''Fine. I promise.''

I look at my best friend, her hands clamped together in a pleading motion, gigantic puppy dog eyes -

Blame it on me being worn out or getting plain tired of this conversation, but I give in.

''Where is it?'' I ask.

Ino lets out an animal-like squeal and lurches over the desk, hugging me around the neck. I pat her back awkwardly.

''It's a bonfire,'' she explains when she's got her emotions under control again, ''At Haven Lake. Oh wow Saku, this is gonna be _so awesome_.''

Haven Lake is the lake near school. Lakeview High School, near a lake. Pretty logical.

''So with fire and pallets?'' I inquire.

Ino nods enthusiastically. ''Oh, you'll see. You'll have the time of your life, I promise.''

''Who else is coming?'' I ask, getting a little excited now, despite myself.

''Oh, everyone!'' Ino says. The bell rings. ''I'll pick you up at around nine,'' she calls over her shoulder as she runs back to her desk to fetch her bag.

The room is filled with the squeaking of chairs on linoleum. I get up but am blocked by Naruto as I try to leave, who is taking his time putting his stuff in his bag. I sigh audibly, probing him to hurry up.

''Easy, princess.'' He commands calmly.

I flinch at the nickname.

''Well, I have places to be.'' I put my hands on my hips.

''Oh, that's right.'' He says, halting in his movements. I take this opportunity to squeeze past him and join my classmates, that are currently clogging the doorway. ''See you tonight!''

Yeah, yeah, tonight.

I'm so absorbed in my thoughts about the party - because honestly, what did I get myself into? - That it takes me about three hallways to recall Naruto's parting words.

I freeze when I'm halfway down the stairs.

_'See you tonight'_

Wait.

What?


	4. The first party

At exactly 8 that night, Ino arrives at my house. I see her pull up through the second floor bathroom window and speed down the stairs, interrupting what has to be the 20th time I've checked on my hair and 40th that I have switched clothes.

Should you wonder why I care so much: in the five hours between school and the actual party, I've actually grown pretty damn excited.

I mean, how bad can it be, right? If all my peers share this love of partying, there's bound to be something about it.

And if I'm completely honest, it won't hurt to do some socializing outside of my small group of friends either.

"Come in!'' I squeal as I tug open the door. The bright yellow light of the setting sun momentarily blinds me.

When I've gotten used to the light, I notice that in stark contrast to my giddiness, Ino has a deep frown on her face, casting shadows on layers of sparkly eye-make up. Her eyes go from the tips of my slippers to the top of my head. When they bounce back to my own eyes, she arches an eyebrow.

I frown. "What?"

"Flip-flops? A skirt? A _blouse_?" she asks me like I'm dumb.

"Yes, that is what I'm wearing," I answer like she's even dumber. And what does everybody in my life have against blouses, anyway?

She casts her eyes up at the amber sky and pushes me to the side. ''If you didn't have me,'' she muses as she speeds up the stairs, tugging me along by the arm.

When we arrive in my room she enters my large walk-in closet and starts randomly taking stuff out of drawers and off hangers and throwing them onto piles.

This might seem rude or weird, but she's been in my house so much over the years that, to me, it's hers as much as it's mine.

''Okay, so seeing as how you're dressed for a dinner party – which this is _not - _I'll have to completely re-dress you. Take that off.''

So I do.

I've been standing there shivering in my underwear for about ten minutes when she tosses me a forest green sweater with the words 'Lakeview Senior High School' printed on the back and some black yoga pants.

I must have stood there staring at them for too long, because Ino puts her hands on her hips and says, ''you're not planning on going to the party in your underwear, are you? Put that on!''

''Aw, but I wanted to show off my _bod_,'' I moan sarcastically.

But Ino ignores me and turns toward my closet again. ''I thought you said you'd quit the red obsession,'' She says, whistling at the rows of crimson clothes.

''No, I didn't.'' I wheeze distractedly, a bit preoccupied with squeezing myself into those tiny pants.

Ino tugs on the sleeve of a red knit sweater that she must find especially hideous. ''Yes, you did! I can still hear it in my mind, you said, 'you're right, red looks wacky and clashes terribly with my hair'.''

''Okay, first of all I'm pretty sure I didn't say 'wacky','' I start. But I never continue, because then I finally succeed in pulling the tight monstrosity over my butt. ''Oh my God, they're on!'' I gasp, relieved.

''What's up with that walk, S? '' Ino remarks as I waggle over to the mirror.

It's quite obvious that the pants are currently shutting off the blood circulation to my legs, so I don't bother to explain.

I can't even recall buying yoga pants. Maybe Gloria, our maid, mixed mine and Karin's clothes up again.

And as I study myself I notice that, like I feared, my, ahem, 'curves' are forced over the edge of the waistline of the pants, making me resemble an overcooked sausage. ''Ugh, terrible,'' I twirl around in front of the mirror, trying to get a good view. ''And they make my butt look gigantic.''

''That's the point.'' Ino nods in approval.

''But look at my fat rolls!''

''That's not fat! The pants are just a little bit tight, that's all… You'll get used to it. And if you put on that hoodie, it won't be noticeable.''

''I look so – not like me. I mean, yoga pants?'' I sigh, ''why can't I just wear something like you're wearing?''

Ino is currently sporting a sparkly tank-top with a jacket and jeans. Perfectly proper, perfectly casual. I look at her, not bothering to mask my jealousy.

''Because that way we'd both look like valley girls. You're balancing me out.'' She explains, smiling cheekily.

''Fine, fine! '' I huff. ''Let's leave.''

The entire ride I spend with Ino squealing about parties and 'bestie-time'.

That isn't that bad, though – what truly throws me off is the banshee scream she insists on letting out every ten minutes as she sticks her hands out of the window in the roof, waving them around like a madwoman.

Had this been some cheesy chick flick, I would have done the same and we would have blasted loud 90's music while checking out guys and probably picking up some friends, all in the span of a minute.

But seeing as how, sadly, this is not a movie, I'm stuck clinging for dear life to the handlebars in the car, my shrieks of terror barely audible over some overrated Lil' Wayne song Ino insists will help us get into a 'party mood'.

Like she needs that.

As opposed to my best friend, I feel my good vibes fading away with every passing minute in this car.

Luckily I'm not given a lot of time to dread what is coming, seeing as how Haven Lake is close to town and Ino knows the location well. In barely 30 minutes we pull up in a large clearing, trying to find a parking spot among the other cars.

Their quantity surprises me: there have to be more than 50 vehicles, standing in irregular lines along the edge of the forest. The party has barely even started yet. I'm anxious for how many people are going to be here.

The sky is by now almost completely black and I have to strain my eyes to form recognizable images out of the vague silhouettes I see moving up and down the sandy shore of the lake. I can see people using their cellphones as flashlights as they try to ignite the fire.

Ino and I are still sitting in the car, savoring the warmth from the heater for as long as we can. Ino is fixing her make-up in the mirror, simultaneously commenting on cars that wobble through the sand and try to find a spot to park.

"Look at that,'' she whistles as a particularly nice car rolls by. "Looks like this party isn't just a Lakeview thing.''

Other schools are going to be here?

Other schools like…

"Saint George?'' I peep, as images of me losing Ino in a crowd of pickpockets and molesters flood my mind.

"No, they're from Bolton.'' She says, and I relax a little. Bolton is a school a few miles outside of town. Most of the country kids go there. I never really hear anything about it, which is a good sign. "Oh! There!''

I'm immediately tense again. I whip my head around and can now see a bunch of smaller, beat-up cars enter the clearing. The last one breaks free from the rest and pulls up in the empty parking space next to us, a cloud of dust rising up behind it. I can barely look into the driver's compartment – the window is clogged with muck and dirt – but I can see the outline of the driver's face. When she and the person in the passenger's seat get out, I can see her clearly.

It's a girl. With piercings.

And not like two or three, but six – no, seven! And that's only the side of her face that I can see!

I gasp and duck a tiny bit, scared she'll get mad if she sees me looking.

''Well, there's George.'' Ino says needlessly. When she snaps the mirror shut and casts a look to the side, she purses her lips at the picture of me curled up in my seat, my eyes wide with fear. "S?"

I look back at her and she gives me an encouraging smile.

"They won't do anything. I promise.''

''They're Naruto's friends!'' I squeak. ''He's told them all about how he doesn't like me, without a doubt. They'll probably throw me into the water or something!''

"No they won't.'' Ino says. "No one touches the water. Somebody went swimming drunk a few years ago and almost died. It's off-limits now.''

_Almost died_.

''Come on, let's go have some fun. Looks like they have the fire going.'' She says, opening the car door. When I don't budge, she grunts, annoyed. ''Stop judging people, Sakura! This is the perfect chance for you to get to know them, and see they're not that bad.''

I sigh and look out of my window once more. The George people are long gone.

I open the car door and close it behind me quickly, scared I'll change my mind.

Ino and I have barely taken two steps out of the parking space when a group of three people runs up to Ino and hugs her. ''Oh my God! '' The only girl squeaks in a high-pitched voice! ''I'm so happy you could make it, babe!''

I can't make out who they are, but Ino seems to know them well. ''I haven't seen you guys in so long,'' she gushes. ''Here, meet my best friend.''

I force myself to smile. ''I'm Sakura.''

''Hey! '' The girl is once again the only one to talk. ''Sorry for what I'm about to do-''

And before I know what's happened I feel like I'm blinded by a light brighter than that of a hundred suns. ''Argh! '' I grunt unattractively.

''Oh, I think I've seen you before!'' The unknown girl squeals. I realize she used her phone to see who I was. She now aims the light at herself, and I see she has a friendly face that seems, indeed, strangely familiar. ''My name is Ten Ten, and these guys are Lee and Neji.''

Ah, Neji. Hinata's cousin. I see him sometimes when we hang out, but he mostly ignores us.

''Yeah, I'm Lee. A gigantic pleasure to meet you! '' The guy named Lee snatches Ten Ten's phone away from her unsuspecting hands and aims the screen at his own face now. He's without a doubt got the bushiest eyebrows I have ever seen, and this is sadly all I register before Ten Ten takes the device from him again and grabs Ino by the arm, pulling her closer to the bonfire at the edge of the water.

I follow them, vaguely aware of the Lee guy jogging to walk next to me.

I ignore this, not knowing what to do.

I swear I'm not arrogant. I'm just very, very awkward.

''So you said your name was Sakura?'' He says.

I look at him, but our surroundings are too dark now for me to even have a clear view of his profile. He appears to be slightly taller than me. ''Uh, well, yeah.'' I answer intelligently.

He's quiet for about half a minute, I presume he's waiting for me to say more. I don't.

"And you're Ino's best friend. '' he urges on.

I nod, and then remember that he won't be able to see it, "yep.''

''I like Ino,'' he says, quickly putting a hand on my shoulder to steer me away from a thick branch on the ground. After that, he keeps his hand in place. I can just keep myself from shaking him off – he barely knows me, for God's sake! What is he doing? ''She's such a likable person. She's nice to everyone.''

"I guess,'' I mumble.

We finally arrive at the bonfire. I see we aren't at the edge of the actual lake like I'd thought at first. There is water, but it's more like a large puddle at the side of the actual lake. This doesn't come as a complete surprise – part of the fun of high school parties is, of course, to keep the entire thing a secret from the police, and we're now successfully shielded from the view of cars driving on the busy highroad that leads past Haven Lake.

Although they must be able to see the large plume of smoke leading from the fire up to the starry sky, I note as my eyes trace the entire thing.

Lee clears his throat awkwardly, "I'll get us something to drink.''

I'd totally forgotten about him. I turn around and finally get my first good view of him. He's not especially attractive but seems nice enough.

I manage a smile, ''Great, thanks.''

He leaves, and I'm left alone. I feel incredibly uncomfortable with all of these people I don't know laughing with their friends. They're sitting on piles of wooden pallets, drinks in their hands.

I don't recognize what it is that they're all drinking. I hope for soda, but know better.

''S!'' Ino squeaks as she practically skips toward me, arm in arm with Ten Ten. ''What'd that Lee guy say? He looks like he's got a thing for you.''

''What? No he doesn't!'' I splutter.

Ino snorts. ''Uh, yes, he does.''

''Uh, no, he doesn't.'' I argue in the exact same tone.

Ino taps Ten Ten on her upper arm. ''Ten, please talk some sense into this girl.''

''He thinks you're hot.'' Ten ten says with a shrug.

''Okay, first of all, guys don't find me 'hot'.'' I say, making quotation marks with my fingers. ''And second, you'd think I would notice if a guy was interested in me.''

''Where is he, anyway?'' Ten Ten says. She purses her lips in exasperation. ''Now I've lost him _and_ Neji.''

''He's getting me a drink,'' I respond innocently.

Ino and Ten Ten give each other a look. ''He wants you.''

''How does Lee getting me a simple drink have anything to do with him being attracted to me?''

''You know, for a smart person, you're kind of dumb.'' Ino pinches my cheek lovingly, and I bite her fingers in annoyance. ''Ow! Geez.'' She says, wiping her hand on her jeans. I roll my eyes. I'd barely touched her.

Then they smirk at something over my shoulder simultaneously and leave without another word.

''Here,'' Lee says. He hands me a can like the other people are holding.

''Thank- you,'' I accept it with another forced smile, now about 20 times more awkward. I see I was right before. It's a mixed drink.

Lee looks at me expectantly.

I realize he doesn't want to drink before I do.

How… polite.

Let's think rationally here, though. That doesn't mean he likes me. He might just be a polite person.

Just that I've spent today forced to be near a shamelessly selfish and rude pest doesn't mean that every male is like that.

Speaking of Naruto… didn't he mention he would go to this party too?

No! Sakura, snap out of it!

You're here to have _fun_. And _let loose_.

And all those other good things.

I open my can. It hisses.

''Cheers,'' Lee says. We raise our drinks up and both take a sip, although I make sure to take a tiny one.

Mmm.

I'm surprised.

Other than the bitter-sour after taste that people always mention, it's fruity and sweet and kind of good.

''You like it?'' Lee asks me with a grin. I nod, and feel the corners of my own mouth turn up as well. Well, there we go. A real smile. ''Wanna go sit down?''

He leads me to an unoccupied stack of pallets and we sit down, staring at the crackling fire.

The little beach is beginning to get really busy. I can only see the people standing in the fire glow, but judging from the many, many, many voices – not to mention the headlights of newly arriving cars - I'm guessing there should be close to 400 people now.

One person pokes at the fire. Guys are giving each other piggyback rides. A boy and a girl run past us, throwing handfuls of mud at each other, cackling.

I briefly wonder whether all of these people have thought of assigning a designated driver.

''What are you thinking about?'' Lee asks, thankfully interrupting my thoughts.

''Oh, you know, party stuff,'' I offer lamely. ''I'm having so much fun.''

He buys it. ''I'm having fun too.''

He is?

I mean, I'm not the most exciting company here.

Why doesn't he just go to his friends? Neji should still be around somewhere, and I would underst-

I feel another set of fingers touch mine.

Looking down, I see that Lee has nonchalantly put his hand over mine. I jerk it away and take a big swig of my drink, seeing my vision blur the tiniest bit as it stings my tongue.

Must have been an accident.

I mean, duh. Somebody just grabbing my hand doesn't happen.

We sit quietly again.

''You know what,'' Lee says, and I'm sure he's going to tell me he's going to leave. What he does next surprises me. He puts his drink away and makes room between us, ''I would think I'm being rejected, but I get the idea that you genuinely don't know what's happening.''

I give him a puzzled look.

He sighs, his round eyes staring into mine. ''Say I was – I don't know – coming onto you.''

My mouth falls open.

So he is!

I feel myself grow pale. He must think I'm an idiot.

''Oh,'' I peep.

''Oh?'' Lee repeats, questioning. ''What do you think?''

I'm nervous. And kind of flattered. And scared. I don't know what to answer.

''I think… Oh.'' I whisper again.

I look at where I'm sure the lake is, hidden in the blackness. Maybe if I run fast enough I can reach the water before the rest does and swim to the other side. I could hitchhike back to town-

-WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?

Lee takes my panicked silence for an answer and stands up.

''No, wait!'' I blurt. ''I didn't mean _that _kind of oh. I'm just - surprised.''

''Surprised? I don't believe you.'' He says, but sits back down anyway.

''Well, I don't have people 'coming on to me' often.'' Or at all.

''Liar.'' He grins.

''No, seriously,'' I cough, ''But, uh, thank you, I guess.''

He shakes his head with a smile. ''So you go to Lakeview?'' Lee asks now, pointing at my sweater. I nod.

''What school do you go to?''

In the next few minutes – or is it hours? - I learn a lot about him. He also goes to Lakeview high school, but has the first lunch shift, which is probably why don't recall seeing him before. His father owns a successful furniture shop. He is so clumsy that he once fell into a fountain in the middle of the shopping square. He has the habit of saying 'probably' like 'prolly' (this annoys me to no end). He likes poetry and martial arts. He doesn't like coffee.

Altogether it seems like we're done talking about me.

''Martial arts takes up most of my time, really. Did you know they refer to me as Rock Lee?'' Lee continues, taking a big gulp of his can. He's at his fifth, while I'm still at my first. He is turning quite red around the nose.

''I didn't.'' I say, boredom written all over my face.

''I guess you know where that comes from.'' He winks.

I flinch.

Please tell me that wasn't an innuendo.

But then he lifts up his shirt and practically pushes his abs in my face.

Well, that's a little better than what I expected, but still.

''Come on, feel!'' He encourages me, clearly not thrown off by the frantic way I'm scooting away from him.

I give his belly a quick poke and manage too croak, ''Well, wow!''

''Right?'' He says, leaning back with a proud look on his face. He takes another sip of his drink. It must be done, because he throws it off the pallet.

I have to contain myself not to pick that one and all the trash littered all over the beach up and put them in a trash bag.

God, I'm so lame.

Lee gets up, wobbling slightly, and soon returns with a sixth drink.

I'm content with the silence for a second. Looks like Ino is on the other side of the fire, chatting up some guy. I can't exactly see his face, but from a distance he looks quite attractive.

I nervously look at the guy next to me, mentally comparing the two. Ugh.

Lee turns to look at me as soon as he feels my gaze on him, and completely misinterprets my expression. He grabs my hand again.

''I'm so happy I'm here with you tonight, Sakura.'' He whispers, his round, wide eyes boring into mine.

''Uh, thanks, me too,'' I stutter, my eyes flicking back and forth between our hands and his face. What is he doing?

Then I notice that he starts leaning in towards me.

He is – is he trying to – to kiss me?

He is trying to kiss me! Oh god!

I don't want this, at all. Is that normal? Is a first kiss supposed to go like this? Are you supposed to feel panicked and scared and unhappy? Are you supposed to meet the guy at a party, where he gets drunk? Are you supposed to not be attracted to him at all?

But then he licks his lips, and I shudder in revulsion.

''I have to go to the bathroom,'' I lie quickly, and duck away with speed I didn't know I possessed, leaving Lee staring at me in confusion.

I jog away from him as soon as I can without attracting attention to myself, and don't look back.

Of course I don't actually go to the 'bathroom'. I'm too scared I'll run into something unwanted, like a bear. Or naked people.

Instead I go to the cool box, on the tail gate of a white truck. Frankly, I don't know where else to go; Ino is off-limits. I mean, Lee will be able to see me. That, and the fact that Ino will _kill_ me if I interfere with her flirting.

I reach into the kangaroo pocket of my sweater. My phone reads 10:07 pm. Sighing, I put it back. Ino is not going to want to leave until at least 2 in the morning.

I look at the sweating, smiling faces of anonymous party guests, pretty visible now that my eyes are used to the dark. They're dancing to pop songs coming from somebody's car speakers. My attention is then pulled toward the bright orange cool box.

I stand there leaning against the truck awkwardly for about two more minutes until I turn around and reach for the lid.

Oh, what the heck.

Barely a second after I've downed my first drink, I down the second.

A shiver runs down my spine as the prickling liquid sloshes to my stomach.

I stand there gripping the back of the truck with my eyes squeezed shut for a while longer, forcing the alcohol to stay down.

''Well then, looks like Mrs. Perfect is not so perfect after all.'' Somebody says. Although I'm beginning to feel a slight hum in my head, I remember this voice. It evokes a familiar irritation in me.

I don't look up. I need all of my concentration.

Laughter. Very, very close. Whoever approached me finds this situation humorous.

Then I feel the drink bubble back up and I know it's too late. I duck behind the car and prepare myself for one of those movie-retches. The painful, nasty ones that somehow keep going.

All that comes out is a hiccup.

And another one.

And another one.

Relieved, I sit there for a second longer, letting out the weird, soundless hiccups that always cause my friends and classmates to crack up laughing. Then somebody grabs me by the shoulder.

''Uh, Sakura? Are you crying?''

My eyes snap open.

Naruto. Of course.

He attempts to pull me up by the arms, grunting loudly when I won't budge. Sighing, I do the work myself and turn to face him.

He looks just like he looked the first time I saw him, piercings and all. His blue eyes look strangely pale in the moonlight, and the tight shirt he's wearing does nothing to hide the lean muscles he has going on. Please blame the alcohol, but I feel a blush spreading on my face.

''Did you throw up?'' He smirks.

Always the charmer.

''No,'' I say snippily, hiccupping loudly.

''You sure? It looked like you were throwing up.''

''Do I smell like I threw up?'' Hiccup.

''Not more than usually,'' he admits, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. ''But people don't normally crouch behind a car at a party except-.''

''-Well, I did!'' I snap, ''When did you get here?''

''About five minutes ago. I was going to find someone hot to have some fun with-''

''-Classy,'' I remark under my breath.

He pretends not to hear me. ''-But when I saw you, doing something'' he gasps exaggeratedly, ''_against the rules_ – I couldn't miss that.''

''Please continue educating me on myself, seeing as how you've got me all figured out.'' Hiccup.

Not that he is too far off, but excuse me for trying not to come off like a prissy goodie two-shoes.

But he sees right through me. _'''Beer? Are you even legal_?''' He mimics me. I did say that, what seems like ages ago.

My cheeks burn. ''Fine, so maybe I don't usually drink alcohol-''

''Usually?'' Naruto crosses his arms and takes a closer look at my face. Something about it must give it away, because he pulls away and bursts out laughing. ''You're drunk? Princess is _drunk_?''

''I really wish you'd stop with the princess thing.'' I mutter.

He ignores me, still chortling hysterically. It sounds like he's choking. I silently hope he is.

Again, I start, ''It really isn't that funny-'' But Naruto cuts me off by slapping his hand onto my shoulder to support himself, his other one clutching at his stomach. I shove him off. ''Stop laughing!''

''B-but- it's hilarious!'' He wipes some tears from his eyes.

''I'm hardly that drunk. I only had three drinks.''

''Seems to have been quite enough, your nose would stop cars.'' He seems to finally be done laughing. Still smiling, he reaches over to the cool-box and grabs himself a drink as well. ''So why'd you decide to lower yourself to us peasants' level, anyway?''

I really must be slightly drunk, because I answer. ''Some guy tried to kiss me, so I-''

I'm interrupted by Naruto choking on his drink. Really, this time. He wheezes, gurgles and starts coughing. I make no motion to help him.

After close to two minutes, he's finally regained the strength to roll his eyes at me. ''Uh-huh.''

I shrug, ''what?''

Naruto wipes his hand on his sleeve. ''This story sounds ridiculous already. You're implying that somebody voluntarily wanted to make out with you?''

He doesn't believe me.

He actually thinks I'm making this up.

''That's exactly what I'm implying.'' I answer through clenched teeth. ''And what's so weird about that, anyway?''

He snorts and raises his drink to his lips. ''Uh, look at you, for instance.''

Did he just fucking call me ugly?

''What is that supposed to mean?''

Don't get me wrong, I'm not obsessed with my looks. Honestly, they've never really mattered to me. I make sure that my clothes are stainless and that my hair isn't too messy, but that's where it stops. Appearance has always seemed somewhat irrelevant in comparison to my school grades.

However… I know I'm not drop-dead gorgeous, but nobody has ever called me ugly.

''Uh, that you look like naked mole rat.'' he narrows his eyes as if he's studying me. ''Are you one?''

I suck in a breath. ''How the hell do I look like a hairless rodent?''

He laughs soundlessly, as if it's ridiculous that I even need to ask. I clench my fists, but I know that all he wants is to get a rise out of me. I decide to be the bigger person.

And then change my mind.

I lift up my foot and stomp on his toes.

''Shit! '' Naruto hisses as he hops around on his other foot. ''You belong in a mental institution!''

''You belong in a cave!'' I yell back, before spinning on my toes and taking exactly three steps away from him. Then I walk back and snatch another drink out of the cooler, making sure to glare at Naruto all the way. He's too busy nursing his foot to look back at me.

I don't reflect on what I just did until I'm about half way in-between my nemesis and the fire.

Naruto annoyed me, so I stomped on his foot.

I physically hurt him. _Because I was_ _annoyed_.

The absurdity hits me over and over and over.

Sakura Haruno, good girl extraordinaire, with the perfect grades and perfect clothes and perfect manners and perfect perfection has just lost control for the very first time.

And it feels exhilarating.

As I make my way over to the bonfire I notice the alcohol has weaved its way into my steps – I sway to the right slightly, and have to make an effort not to fall over.

Nevertheless I take another big swig from my drink.

I manage to just avoid a guy stumbling my way, but end up spilling some of my drink on him. He screams and falls flat on his butt.

We give each other one of those dazed, confused stares. Then I walk on.

''Dude!'' he calls after me, and I truly, genuinely wish I cared enough to help him up.

''Yo,'' I declare when I spot Ino, now sitting by the fire by herself. She sees me approach. Her eyes flick from my without a doubt glazed-over eyes to my drink.

''Sakura!'' she exclaims, sounding surprised. ''Are you drunk?''

Great, that again.

I plop down too far to the ridge of the pallet and almost tumble off. When I've retained my balance I say, ''No, I'm tipsy. Although I guess I've got all the symptoms.''

Ino clasps her hands and cheers. ''I'm so happy I'm here with you! Your first time! '' She leaps forward and pulls me into a bone-crushing hug, ''Oh my God!''

''Keep it in your pants, Ino.'' My voice is muffled by the shoulder of her jacket.

She releases me. ''Where's Lee?''

When I look at where I'd left him – the stack of pallets is just a blurry rectangle to me now – I realize he's not there.

''Probably throwing up in the bushes somewhere.'' I shrug. ''He tried to kiss me, so I dashed.''

Like I expected, Ino's reaction is the opposite of Naruto's. She gives me this half-smile and says, ''Guess we should have seen that coming.''

''You would have cracked up if you'd seen me. I freaked out.''

''So where'd you go after that?''

''To get a drink.'' I lift up my can. ''I ran into Naruto. He pissed me off, so I stomped on his toes.''

Ino's jaw drops. Not breaking eye contact, she reaches out and swats my drink out of my hand.

My eyes drift down to see liquid spread out over the sand like a veil. It sizzles slightly. Then I realize what happened. ''Hey, I needed that!''

''You've had more than enough.'' Her tone lowers. ''Stepping on someone's toes, Sakura? Seriously?''

''You should have heard him!'' I whine. Ino has the tendency to do this annoying mother-routine that always leaves me feeling like a child. Although I suppose I did act like one. ''He called me ugly!''

''Ugh, come on now. You can't honestly believe that he meant that.'' Ino says, still in that mom voice. ''And even if he did, that wouldn't justify harming him.''

My mind is too hazy for me to read into the 'you can't honestly believe that he meant that'-part.

I cover my face with my hands. ''Ugh, you're right! I can't believe I did that.''

Ino only shakes her head. ''You're going to regret this in the morning.''

But luckily, the morning seems far away.

I attempt to take a sip from my drink, but then remember my hand is empty.

The Kim Possible jingle sounds muffled out of Ino's pocket. She pulls her phone out and peers at the screen. ''Oh, lookie,'' she holds up her phone in my face, but all I see is a messy jumble of shapes my mind can't seem to put together.

I look down at my booted feet, slightly embarrassed. ''I can't read it. ''

''It's Hinata. Apparently she, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino are just pulling up.'' I can't find the words, so Ino just pulls me up and hooks her arm through mine to keep me from tripping. ''Let's go meet up with them.''

In my blurry mind it seems like only seconds before we enter the clearing. I just stand there, clenching Ino's arm, until four shadows free themselves from the inky black background.

''Hi guys! '' Ino says, waving at them with the hand that isn't supporting me.

The tallest figure I recognize to be Shikamaru – the gravity-defying ponytail standing up from his head is a big giveaway. ''Yo,'' he drawls.

Hinata skips up to hug us, but jumps back when I almost topple over.

She must have looked at Ino questioningly, because my best friend snorts, ''Alcohol.''

We've almost made it back to the campfire – I'm now being supported by both Ino and Hinata on either side of me – when we run into Naruto again. Of course, everyone is just psyched to see him.

''Hey, dude!'' Shikamaru greets, giving him one of those weird handshakes that every guy somehow knows. The other guys smile as well – yeah, that's right, even Kiba, who was previously on my side.

Naruto takes a step toward Ino, and she hugs him warmly. I can't help but notice he's limping slightly – did I stomp that hard, or is he acting?

But then I see he pauses awkwardly, leaning on his good foot.

He's trying to hide it.

Guilt floods my mind.

Naruto catches me looking and gives me a quick glare, before Ino steps back and thankfully blocks him from my view. ''How's the party?'' I wait for her to mention me hurting him, but she doesn't. Phew.

We start to walk toward the beach, and I stumble slightly.

''What's wrong with Sakura?'' Somebody asks.

''She's drunk.'' Says Ino.

''Technically, I'm tipsy right now.'' I clarify.

''Technically you're shitfaced.''

We come to a halt next to truck with the cool box and everyone grabs a drink, except for Ino and Hinata, who have to drive, and me – they pull me back when I try.

When we arrive at the bonfire we pick a pallet – it's the one Lee and I occupied earlier – and just talk and laugh. Or everyone else does, at least. I mostly zone out. At one point I must have fallen asleep because I find myself being shaken by the rest. They're talking about not letting me doze off, and somewhere I know that this has something to do with falling into a coma.

So I sit up straighter and, when I find myself getting sleepy once more, I simply stand up and walk off. Walking around seems like the best way to stay awake.

My friends must not have noticed, because nobody walks after me or asks me where I'm going.

As I stumble around without really having a destination, I pick up bits and pieces of drunken conversation.

''Whoa dude, look at that tree – it's all, like, cool and stuff.''

''W- watch me. Bro, seriously. You're gonna – you're gonna miss it.''

''You know, you're different than the other girls. You're, like, the prettiest girl.''

And then something that doesn't sound drunk at all.

''Shit, Shion says the cops know about the party.''

I halt in my step.

The police?

As in, people that _arrest people_?

I gasp – I'm not my sister. I'm the good girl in the family. The reason my parents don't go crazy when my sister gets in trouble for doing something stupid.

I nervously try to find the source of that voice.

It is Temari.

I walk up to her and pipe up, ''what?''

It doesn't come to mind that normally we don't talk, ever.

Temari's friends, crowded around her, stop their shocked sentences and look at me.

Some of them arch an eyebrow. Others snort. Others ignore me altogether.

Temari is the only one that reacts normally. ''Sakura Haruno, right? The class president?'' I nod. ''Apparently the cops know. If I were you I'd get my friends and get out of here.''

''Alright,'' I say, ''Thanks!'' And I dash back to where my friends are – I hear Temari's friends asking her why the hell I was talking to them. As far as I can hear, she doesn't answer them – and on my way, stop more than a few times to tell people about the police.

And then I'm back at the spot where I last saw my friends.

I'm shocked to find that they're not there.

And as the party erupts into chaos around me – the news must have spread quicker than I thought -, I remain standing there, frantically scanning the crowd for a familiar face.

In a matter of minutes the beach is practically deserted, aside from a few people that are either too drunk to care or lying passed out on various spots on the beach. And me, still standing frozen.

The fire is dying out. The many headlights of moving cars in the blackness now serve as the only light source. Well, that, and the dim light from the moon.

I don't know what to do, and the world is so fuzzy – everything is fuzzy.

Time feels abstract.

I observe that just now, there were many, many cars, honking and trying to get out of the clearing, and that at the moment the number has died down to a tiny, orderly line. I don't know how many cars are still parked – it's too dark to see. And I couldn't tell you what car I arrived in to save my life.

I know it had a window in the roof-

-90's movie-

And that Ino – Ino, my bestie – drove it.

She should be here still.

She could have left –

-No, not Ino.

Why did everyone leave again?

Right, the police.

The police.

They can't find me –

-Karin-

I turn to the rim of the forest and prepare to make a dash for it – the police – but then I hear a gasp.

''Sakura! Oh_, thank you_!'' heavy footsteps. I'm being hugged. ''She's here, guys! She was at the pallet all along!''

More footsteps. The voice belonged to Hinata, I realize.

''Sakura!'' A masculine voice.

''I told you one of us should have stayed here.'' Another masculine voice.

''Fuck!'' Somebody else breathes.

Rapid approaching footsteps. Could be two persons. Could be more. Somebody else embraces me tightly. I catch a whiff of the perfume in their ponytail and immediately know.

''Ino,'' I say. ''I was so scared; I thought you guys had left me-''

''We wouldn't do that.'' She says, and I can hear tears in her voice. I feel terrible for making her worry. ''You can't just walk off like that, Sakura! Something bad could have happened-''

''-Uh, you guys, the cops, remember? '' somebody reminds us. And everything once more turns into a frantic blur.

Before I know it where on Roosevelt Road again, not a sign of the police. Time flows naturally again – I might be sobering up.

Ino doesn't speak to me for the entire ride.

She doesn't play music.

When she finally halts outside my house, we just remain sitting there, in the dark.

I don't make motion to get out. She doesn't unlock my door.

I look up at the dark silhouette of my house. Everybody seems to be asleep. Then the driveway lights are flicked on.

I tense for a second – and then I remember that there are sensors built into our house, and that they obviously picked up the movement of Ino's car.

I breathe and my heartbeat steadily returns to normal. I look at the clock.

1:42 am.

Ino sighs. ''Well, that wasn't perfect.''

I shrug.

''Make sure to drink two glasses of water before you go to bed. That'll help prevent a hangover.'' Ino advises.

''Alright.''

''And drink a banana milkshake in the morning. They say it helps. Although I'm not sure about that.'' she adds.

''Alright.''

''I made out with Naruto.''

''Alright,'' a second of silence. _''What_? ''

* * *

**Gasp, Author, where are you going with this? Isn't this a NaruSaku fanfiction?**

**Yes, yes it is.**

**Just wait and see, my children.**

**And should you be interested, Naruto and Sakura don't have secret feelings for each other at the moment. They actually find each other pests.**

**Peace.**


	5. Room for mistakes

"You made out with Naruto.'' I repeat, barely believing the words that are leaving my mouth.

Ino stares intently at her fingernails.

''Ino!'' I shout indignantly. ''There's an entire party full of horny guys and you choose Naruto, the one guy who makes your best friend's life absolutely miserable -''

''-For the hundredth time, he's only been going to school with us for one day-''

''- And make out with him! You're _rewarding_ him for his shitty personality!''

''Rewarding him for his – you're not even making any sense!'' She places her fingertips against her temples. ''Wait, duh, you're drunk. Go inside. Sleep it off.''

''No, no.'' I say promptly. ''We're having this conversation.'' I grab a handful of my hair and burst out, ''and not to mention his voice! It makes me want to tear out my brain and stuff it in my ears!''

''Okay, ew. Too graphic. '' She sighs. ''Yeah, we kissed. It's just- I thought he was really cute from the beginning, but I thought he was into _you_, so I didn't bother.''

''Me?" I crinkle my nose in distaste.

"Come on, the little boys pulling pigtails thing.'' She says.

Little boys pulling pigtails.

Snort.

''So what made you change your mind?'' I question, already dreading her answer.

''We were looking for you. We started talking about how we both hadn't dated anyone in a while, and that we missed how relationships make giving and receiving affection so easy.'' She has a dreamy smile on her face. I shudder. ''And then we kissed! It was magical!''

''You were at a party. He was drunk. Your best friend was missing.'' I sum up drily.

The goofy smile doesn't leave her face.

''So what's going to happen now? You're going to date him?''

At my question, Ino shoots me an uncharacteristically uncertain smile, ''Maybe. I mean, I wouldn't mind. Would you? Mind, I mean?''

''Yes, I would mind! He just called me ugly!''

She sighs. ''Look, I'm sorry he was being an asshole…''

''He is an asshole,'' I interrupt, ''he was just being himself.''

But then I make the mistake to look at my best friend. She's all pleading eyes and pouting lips again.

''Fine, fine.'' I give in. ''Just make sure he doesn't hurt you.''

''Eeeee!'' Ino dives over the console. She wraps me into a tight hug.

I let her for a second, and then I flick up the car lock and get out of the car. It's dark and quiet but the air is still warm.

''Love you!'' Ino whispers into the night.

And I answer, ''Love you too.''

* * *

Monday is awkward.

It comes too fast, and the memories of Friday night (although there are less than I would have liked) and Saturday morning (me laying in fetal position on my bed, my arms tightly wound around a smelly bucket) are still more than fresh.

And my Monday gets worse.

Naruto is sitting next to me, not looking me in the eye. He doesn't speak.

That would be a good thing, except for one tiny detail.

His right foot is resting on a chair, awkwardly stretched out in front of him. Around it is a neon orange cast.

If Ino would stop sending me meaningful looks from across the classroom, that'd be absolutely great as well.

This morning when I walked into my first period class, there'd been a crowd of students around our table, most of them girls (in fact, the only guys were Shikamaru and Kiba). On the floor, next to Naruto's chair, were two crutches. The girls shouted to outmatch each other, asking him how he got injured and if it hurt. He'd only had eyes for Ino, who was sitting crouched on the floor, writing her name on his cast in big, swirly letters.

As I stood there, trying to come to terms with the fact that _I'd caused this_, she'd noticed me. She'd given him a sugary smile and stalked up to me. Then he'd seen me, too. He gave me a dirty look.

''It's broken?'' I'd wheezed to Ino.

''You better apologize.'' She'd said. I'd been too shocked to snap back at her.

After all, I really did need to apologize.

Even now, about half-way into the first period, I haven't yet. I want to, but I don't.

I didn't know I'd stomped that hard. I couldn't even remember the entire scene until this morning.

I always thought I was some sort of superhuman. Generally nice, intelligent, patient, not distracted by ridiculous things like stupid relationships (what's the use for them at my age, anyway?) and useless, dangerous things such as alcohol.

Well, talk about a wake-up call.

Naruto leans forward, trying to adjust the position of his foot, but winces and sinks back into his seat.

I bite back a squeak as my stomach churns with guilt.

I'm beyond ashamed.

All he'd done is provoke me, and I'd given in to it in the blink of an eye.

One day – unwillingly - spent with Naruto and I completely lose myself. Now I have about 200 more to go this school year. And that's just the school days. What with him and Ino, now I'll probably have to see him in my leisure time as well.

I'm scared of what's coming.

I'm really, truly trying to concentrate on whatever Anko is lecturing about, but my eyes won't stop trailing to Naruto's hurt foot. It's like a gravitational pull.

I grab a handful of my front bangs and use them to obscure him from my view.

I haven't apologized yet.

I'm just opening my mouth to force out a mumbled apology, when Naruto breaks the silence.

''Hey, She-Hulk. Grab a sheet for me, will you?'' He drawls loudly, startling me.

The rest of the class is working on an assignment, I see when I look around the room. I scoot my chair back and just about sprint to the teacher's desk where worksheets are stacked messily. There's only a small pile left, and I wonder how long ago the rest of the class has started.

''You're going to have to walk for the both of us this month,'' Naruto sneers when I'm back at our table. ''So it'd be great if you could be a bit faster next time. I'm not impressed.''

''But,'' I gasp sarcastically and place my hand on my heart, ''I live to _please_ you.''

''Could have fooled me Friday night.''

_Pang_.

Guilt. Again.

I sit down, biting my lip.

My phone vibrates in my pocket. I don't even pull it out. I know it's Ino, and that checking the message will inevitably make me feel even worse. When I don't deserve it.

Right?

I mean, if I remember correctly Naruto had practically begged for it. He'd said I looked like some rodent. He'd been unbelievably rude to me. It seems only logical for me to do something back. It's not like I meant to actually hurt him. But even if I did, it would have been justified, wouldn't it?

Except that the fact that I feel like I have to justify what I did should be enough of an answer.

And there's something else.

Namely the complete lack of glares and remarks from the rest of the class.

It looks like the only people that know how Naruto broke his foot are Ino, Naruto himself, and I. I wonder why he hasn't told everyone in on this side of Fire River by now. Surely he'd have enjoyed the torture people would put me through.

The confusion is overwhelming.

I feel something sharp poking me. When I sit up, I see Naruto holding out his assignment sheet to me.

''Do it.'' He commands.

''What, there's something wrong with your hands too?'' I mutter tiredly.

''I'm doing you a favor, actually.'' Naruto drawls. ''It's pretty obvious you feel really guilty. Like you should. It's also pretty obvious that you're about the proudest snob in here.''

I narrow my eyes in distrust. ''What is this leading up to?''

''I'm making you an offer; forgiveness in exchange for hard labor.'' He smirks and leans back, obviously impressed with his own genius.

I can only stare at him, my jaw slack.

He nudges me with his assignment once more.

Completely exasperated with the turn my life has taken, I actually snatch the assignment from him. ''You might want to give some different answers on your own sheet. We wouldn't want the teacher to think we're cheating.'' He titters.

Fueled by my anger, I finish it effortlessly. I take his advice, but make sure my own assignment is flawless and only change answers on his. To wrong ones, of course.

''Perfect.'' Naruto says, taking his assignment from me and scanning over it. He doesn't seem to notice any faults in it, not that I would expect him to. ''Now go hand it in.''

Just to pester him, I walk as slowly as I can.

''How was your hangover, anyway, She-Hulk?'' he asks when I sit back down.

''Stop with that name,'' I groan. ''I think I might even like Princess better.''

''I came up with Princess because I was thinking about how you're so uptight, afraid to get your hands dirty and totally up yourself. But now that I've gotten to know you better, I found She-Hulk more fitting. Because of your ridiculously brutal, caveman-like personality, you see. Go ahead and look at my right foot, if you'd forgotten about it. Speaking of which,'' he fishes a permanent marker out of his bag. ''Should you be able to push your obvious anger issues to the side long enough to string a sentence together, I'd like for you to sign my cast.''

''I don't have anger issues!'' I'm positively fuming by now. I've lost count of how many times he insulted me in that little speech.

''Don't hurt me.'' He peeps, pretending to be scared.

''Stop making me want to!''

''Here, go ahead and break my left foot too.''

''Get your foot out of my face.'' I snatch the marker and glare at him. ''I thought you said you'd forgive me, anyway.''

''I said you'd earn my forgiveness through hard labor.'' He quirks an eyebrow and smirks at me. ''And right now, I want you to sign my cast.''

I breathe out through my nose and slowly get up.

When I've crouched down and my hand hovers above a spot on the cast that isn't covered in stupid little messages from the girls in my class, (''Get well soon Naru!'' ''Love u –xoxo'' ''Jenna & Kristen LOVE'') Naruto props his arms behind his head and leans back in his chair. ''Alright, dixit _''Naruto, I hereby vow that for the next month, during which you're going to suffer through complete agony – I guess we'll never know why – to tend to your every need. I'm a hundred percent willing. In fact, it gives me a great feeling to know I'm a part of something big. Seeing as how you're so much more wonderful, good-looking and smart than I am.''_ And I'd like your signature to be underneath that.''

I solemnly look down on the cast, resisting the urge to just draw a big penis on it. ''There's no room.'' I deadpan.

''Guess you'll have to write around the other messages.'' He says, in a 'duh' tone of voice.

So I do. The text is hardly readable. It goes in every possible direction and wraps around other messages, but I know what it says. Not that I would be able to forget.

I stand up and dust off my knees. They have odd little patterns engraved in them from the dirt on the linoleum.

''Alright, now you may rest.'' He says.

''You're too kind.''

* * *

This continues throughout the day. I have to do the most ridiculous things for him, like holding his hair back when he wants to drink from the water fountain (his hair doesn't even reach his ears), carrying his books (he has a locker, but magically forgot his combination) and paying for his lunch (apparently since he can't even carry his bag, he couldn't possibly carry his wallet).

It gets to the point where I'm thankful I don't have to come into the bathroom with him.

It is finally lunch time now, where thankfully Naruto is distracted by Ino, whom either doesn't have a clue he practically enslaved me or just doesn't care.

I watch them from across the table, sinking my teeth into today's lunch. I usually just bring a sandwich because the school lunch is so unhealthy, but today is pizza day. I'm only human.

They're talking about some reality show on TV. So uninteresting. I roll my eyes.

''So, uh, what else did you do this weekend, Sakura?'' Hinata asks me. She is also looking at the two lovebirds across the table. Turns out the rest of the group didn't know about them until today.

''Nothing much.'' I answer distractedly. Naruto casually slings his arm around Ino's shoulder.

Get off my best friend, you swine.

''I went to the pumpkin barn.'' She says.

''Oh, you picked a pumpkin?''

Hinata nods, I see from the corner of my eye. Halloween is in about two weeks, and around town it is a tradition to go out to the country side and pick a pumpkin to carve. Or it used to be. When we were around 8 years old.

But Hinata never has been one to let go of traditions.

Most of our peers now just go out and party, in those ridiculous slutty costumes. Ino and I went to try them on last year, and I can honestly say I've never felt as disappointed in myself as when I looked in that mirror.

It was 'Sexy Snow White' or something. Insert shuddering here.

''Sakura could come?''

I snap out of my thoughts at Ino's words. I see Naruto pull away from her slightly (they'd practically been on top of each other) to meet my widened gaze with his own.

''Come where?'' I ask suspiciously.

''Naruto and I wanted to go on a date, but seeing as how it's our first and all, we were scared it'd be awkward.'' She gives him a grin and he drops his horrified expression for a second to smile back at her. ''So we were thinking of making it a double date.''

''As wonderful as that might sound, I'd rather shoot myself in the face.'' I crush the napkin I'd been holding in my fist for emphasis.

''S!'' Ino wails, lurching over the table to grab my arm. I scoot back and move my arm, trying to shake hers off, ''Come!''

''Hey, if she really doesn't want to come…'' Naruto says.

Ino pauses in her wrestling to give him a stern look. ''Naruto. Sakura never wants to come to anything.'' She says, ''But she's a pushover. Luckily, because otherwise she'd have no social life.''

''Hey!'' I splutter, even though, sadly, she is very right.

Ino smirks at me. ''So are you coming?''

''Didn't you say it was supposed to be a double date?'' I ask. She nods and I try, ''Oh well, I don't have a date. Bummer.''

''Naruto has to have some cute friends he can hook you up with.'' Ino says cheerfully. She looks at him and purses her lips. ''Do you?''

Naruto looks uncertain. ''I don't know if any of my friends would be… interested in Sakura.''

I give him the stink eye and Ino snorts. ''Sure they will be. All Sakura needs is to get that ugly frown off her face, and guys'll fall for her left and right.''

Naruto laughs louder than is appropriate. I narrow my eyes at him.

''Anyway, I have plans then.'' I shrug.

''We didn't mention a date yet.'' Naruto drawls.

Oh, excuse me. I thought we were on the same side here, in a weird, shaky way. ''Name one.'' I say, annoyed.

''Thursday night.'' Ino says, smacking her hand onto the table with a slam.

''Can't go.'' I shrug.

''Yes you can.'' Naruto and Ino speak up simultaneously. They exchange honey-dripping smiles. Gag times infinity.

I sigh. ''Guys, I can't possibly find a date before Thursday, and I'm not about to just go along and third wheel all night.''

This must somehow tweak Ino's sensitive side. She presses her lips together, frowning, and turns her face to Naruto. He goes from smirking at me to staring her down.

He holds on for exactly four seconds before he hangs his shoulders. ''I guess I can ask Sasuke.'' He mumbles. ''He owes me something, anyway.''

His generosity warms my heart.

''Yay!'' Ino cheers. ''So are you coming?''

I roll my eyes and know that I've already lost. ''Fine. But if this Sasuke guy is as much of a dipshit as,'' I pause and give Naruto a long stare, ''_o__ther people_,'' he gives me a sarcastic grin in return. ''I'll be out of there before you can snap your fingers.''

''Whatevs.''

* * *

Thursday comes too soon.

We all promised to meet up at this fancy restaurant in the center of town. It's French and I couldn't pronounce its name if I tried.

It's about 8:10 when I arrive on 3d street, and everyone else is already sitting in a booth at the window. I see them chatting and laughing as soon as I step off the bus.

I remain standing on the sidewalk.

Ino and Naruto are accompanied by a slender dark-haired guy that is, I note uncomfortably, astonishingly handsome.

I don't do well around attractive people that I don't know.

Ino, Naruto and Sak- Sase- uh, whatever his name is, are all dressed formally. Ino is wearing a shiny, light blue cocktail dress. The guys are wearing suits.

I look down at my own attire. A loose, dip-dyed top. Jeans. _Sneakers_. I hadn't realized there was a dress code.

I command myself to suck it up and push through the doors.

The honking and sirens that make the soundtrack of downtown Konoha are replaced by soft piano music as soon as the door falls shut behind me. The scent of herbs and meat fills my nostrils and my stomach growls audibly. I hadn't realized how hungry I was.

I brush past a crowd of elderly people that are waiting to be seated and make my way to the large windows. Ino is the first one to spot me.

''She's here!'' she waves at me, and the guys look up. ''Hey S!''

Naruto is sitting across from her, and the dark haired guy to her right. I take the remaining seat, next to my nemesis.

''What's up?'' I ask, slinging my purse around my chair.

Naruto ignores me completely. The black haired guy just stares at me. He's wearing a black leather jacket and his hair is styled so he has long bangs at the front and spikes at the back of his head. He looks like a stereotypical bad boy. My sister would be pulling his pants down by now.

''Well, Sakura, this is Sasuke.'' Ino says, gesturing toward him. He nods at me. ''And Sasuke, this is Sakura.''

''What's up?'' I say for the second time. I wish he'd look away, his hard stare is making me nervous.

I'm pretty sure he is going to answer, but the waitress interrupts him.

''Good evening, can I help you to a drink?'' She looks to be in her twenties, and has auburn hair and bright eyes. I see her eyes trail back and forth between Naruto and Sasuke.

I roll my eyes. Skank.

Sasuke just frowns down at the menu in his hands, but Naruto stares straight back at her. Ino looks ready to kill.

''Sweet tea.'' She hisses with narrowed eyes.

Naruto stammers when he notices his predicament, ''A coke, please.'' He looks uncomfortable, and I should find it funny, but I don't.

In fact, I'm kind of annoyed at him as well. She isn't that pretty.

I mean, duh, Ino's sitting right across from him!

''A coffee. Black.'' I'm strangely surprised at hearing Sasuke's voice for the first time. It's very monotonous.

I order a Dr. Pepper.

The waitress leaves, and it's eerily quiet at our table. It's getting awkward. I expect Ino to start up a conversation, but she doesn't. She still looks rather pissed off. Naruto doesn't look like he's going to do anything about it. The prick.

I realize it's up to me.

''So, Sasuke.'' I start. He looks at me. I clear my throat. Maybe I should have thought of something to say first. ''Do you, uh, go to school?''

He nods solemnly.

My eye twitches. ''What school?'' I urge on.

He sighs deeply. ''Saint George.''

Okay, A. EW.

B. Excuse me if you're bothered by my attempts to make this dinner a bit more pleasant for all of us.

I sink back into my seat and stare gruffly out the window.

''I'm going to the bathroom.'' Ino hisses, her chair scraping over the wooden floor. I look up at her along with our companions, and she gives me a hard stare. I shrug at her. What did I do?

''I said, _I'm going to the bathroom_.'' She repeats, not taking her eyes off of me.

I raise my eyebrow at her. What reaction does she want? ''Good luck?'' I try.

She groans and grabs my arm, dragging me along with her.

''Of course my best friend would be the only girl in the entire world that doesn't know the bathroom rule.'' She mumbles when she slams the wooden door shut behind her. ''When a friend wants to go, another girl goes with her. It's not that damn hard.'' She's glaring at me, but I know I'm not the reason she's pissed off. ''Did you see Naruto ogling that slut?''

Ino goes into a stall and I perch myself on top of the stone sink. ''Uhuh. Told you he's an ass.'' I say.

''You were right! He's lucky we're in public. I've never been so humiliated. And she wasn't even that pretty either! Did you see those foundation lines in her neck? She's all make up, I swear.''

As Ino continues ranting, I notice what has to be a ten-foot-long mirror. I hop off the sink and take the time to give myself a good once over.

I know it's stupid that Naruto calling me ugly bothers me so much, I mean, it was almost a week ago and I still can't stop thinking about it. I hate that he gets to me, I honestly do, but I can't help it. I'm a teenage girl.

I take a step closer to the mirror.

Pale face. Large, pale green eyes that are always a little bit narrowed. A straight nose – albeit a bit longer than I would have liked. Pale lips, the mouth corners naturally turned upwards. The larger than average forehead that I used to be so embarrassed of back in grade school.

I'm a bit more muscled than my female friends (up until last year I did cross-country, track _and_ was on the swim team. I decided this year that I wanted to focus on my grades more,) and I don't have impressive assets unless my huge, disproportionate butt counts, but I have long legs and, although I'm not as tall as Ino, my height surpasses that of most other girls at Lakeview.

I wouldn't say I could pass as George Clooney and Stacy Keibler's daughter, but a naked mole rat?

Heck no.

''Whatcha doing?'' Ino asks when she emerges. I'd been turned with my back towards the mirror, scrutinizing my behind. Feeling caught, I turn back around rapidly. Ino doesn't laugh; she simply washes her hands under the tap and remarks, ''You aren't ugly, S. Stop worrying. Naruto's just a prick.''

I try not to be too pleased that Naruto has messed his and Ino's relationship up within a week. Things are already looking up for me.

''Let's go back in.'' she says when she's dried her hands.

When we sit back down at the table, Naruto and Sasuke are engaged in a deep conversation about football. Our drinks have already arrived.

From their conversation I understand that they must have played for George's football team when Naruto still went there. This surprises me. I'd thought Naruto the type to not do anything. Ever.

''The team play sure has gone down since you left, bro.'' Sasuke says.

''I expected that you guys needed me.'' Naruto says cockily. ''I was the glue that kept you all together.''

''It's mainly Suigetsu. I wish I could get him to actually play. He just stands there, chilling. Often stoned as fuck.''

I frown at his choice of words. And their football players do drugs during practice? I roll my eyes.

''Tsk, Suigetsu never was the type to do a lot of work.'' Naruto snorts. ''You guys'd do so much better with me.''

''Not that you'd be a lot of help.'' Sasuke remarks with a nod toward Naruto's bandaged foot, that is all of a sudden magically resting on a chair. It hadn't been before Ino and I left. The waitress must have been kind enough to bring it to him.

''That was courtesy of Sakura here.'' Naruto drawls, patting me on the shoulder roughly. I choke on my Dr Pepper.

''You did that?'' Sasuke asks, still that unreadable expression on his face.

''It wasn't on purpose!'' I panic, unsure why I'm defending myself in front of this random guy.

''That's not how I remember it.'' Naruto titters.

''Well, okay, so the stomping part was on purpose.'' I splutter. ''But I didn't mean to break his foot, just to shut him up. He was being rude and calling me names, and I was so angry. It's normal for somebody to take their anger out on something or someone…'' I trail off.

For a second Sasuke stares at me so intently that I'm sure he's going to actually talk to me. Then he flips his hair – I gag inwardly – and lets out an annoyed sigh.

That's the end of the _almost _conversation.

''Did you guys decide what to order yet?'' comes the nasal voice of our favorite waitress. I slowly turn my head to face her, but, of course, she doesn't give me the slightest glance. ''What about you?'' She's bending down toward Naruto, granting him a great view into her top. I don't think I've ever disliked a woman so much in such a short time.

Naruto gulps, but keeps his eyes trained on the menu card. ''I'll take the lobster.'' He peeps.

''And what about you, sir?'' Whoop, now the plastics are pointing at Sasuke. In his defense, he doesn't seem fazed.

''I'll take the King's salad.'' He deadpans.

''Alrighty, I'll be right back with your food!'' she announces, and then, to my and probably Ino's astonishment, she turns around and starts walking away.

''Heh hem!'' Ino clears her throat loudly. ''Seems like you're forgetting half of us, sweetie.''

My face remains blank, but inside I'm smirking at my best friend's use of the word 'sweetie'.

Ino orders soup and I order a hamburger with extra fries. I have the habit of eating junk food when I'm not having a good time. And I'm not.

Nobody is, actually. Ino spends the rest of the dinner only talking to Sasuke and I. Naruto spends it ignoring me and trying to talk to Ino. I spend it concentrating on my food, and getting a sick sense of satisfaction out of the realization that Sasuke is disgusted by my eating manners.

He looks ready to end his life on the spot.

Needless to say we're all happy when the bill finally arrives. Sasuke slams his share of the money onto the table, gives me one last repulsed look and dashes.

Ino pays and tells Naruto, in a dangerously low voice, ''Don't you dare give her a tip.''

''Well, bye, guys.'' I clear my throat after dropping a few large bills on the growing pile. ''That was absolutely terrible. See you tomorrow.''

Ino gives me an absentminded wave. Naruto gives me a burning glare.

I raise my eyebrow at him as I stand up.

You ruined this one all by yourself, buddy.

I exit the restaurant and jog across the street. Apparently it started raining in the time I spent inside, and the street is filling up with puddles that splash across the pavement whenever a car drives through one. Which is almost every 5 seconds. Konoha is a busy city.

I plop down on the bench at the bus stop. There's a little plastic roof covering me and I shake my head so the raindrops fly out of my hair.

I check the time on my phone. It's 7:47. The bus to the Garden District, where my house is, comes at 8:04, according to the bus schedule.

So I sit there peacefully, watching the traffic and reading the large, neon bill boards covering buildings.

After a while I see Ino and Naruto exit the restaurant. She's smiling at him and playfully punching him in the shoulder and he almost falls over. Looks like they're okay again. Ugh.

They kiss goodbye – I avert my eyes – and Ino walks off.

Naruto stands there for a while, facing the road. I wonder what he's doing. His suit must be getting drenched.

Then I realize he's waiting to cross the street.

Luckily the bus pulls up before he can notice me. It's so full of people that the windows are opaque with condense. The door opens with a hiss, and I'm greeted by the sight of a grumpy-looking bus driver.

I hand him two dollars and sit down in a seat close to the front.

It's always fascinating to see how a place can be so filled with people and yet there can be no communication at all. There have got to be at least fifty persons in this bus, and all of them are listening to music or texting or just staring at the back of the seat in front of them.

I wonder why the bus hasn't started driving yet.

Then I hear a familiar voice coming from the open door.

''Garden District, please.''

Naruto's voice. Without a doubt.

The bus driver answers, ''That'll be 2 dollars then, boy.''

It feels like icicles are sliding down my spine. Naruto crossed the street to catch the bus? He also lives in the Garden District? When did that happen?

''You're going to have to come up here, son. I'm on a tight schedule.'' The driver mumbles from underneath his mustache.

''I'm, uh, trying.'' Comes Naruto's reply. I hear and an odd shuffling noise, and him grunting in frustration.

His foot. He can't make it up the steps.

For a second I hope the bus driver will lose his patience and just drive off, leaving Naruto in the rain. Then I feel disgusted with myself.

Somebody will have to help him.

I look at the young man behind me. He's engrossed in a book. The woman to my left is talking into her cell phone animatedly. Her son is bouncing on the seat next to her. The bus driver doesn't look like he's going to get out of his seat anytime soon.

Nobody is going to help? Seriously?

Sighing deeply, I get up and poke my head around the door.

Naruto has stalled his crutches to rest against the windshield, and is now sitting on his knees on the first step, attempting to pull himself up. Just when I want to make my presence known, the crutches slip on the dripping wet floor and fall on top of him. Naruto cries out and almost loses his balance.

I shriek and dive forward, gathering the crutches into my arms and laying them to rest in the aisle. Naruto looks up at me, the corners of his eyes crinkling slightly as if he's relieved to see me. ''She-hulk,'' he breathes.

I roll my eyes, but rush down the steps and push his arm up around my shoulder. With my assistance he hops to the top.

The doors slide shut behind us and the bus starts moving before Naruto has even sat down. Luckily my former seat is close to the exit. The both of us sit down clumsily, with Naruto in the seat closest to the window.

We're less than comfortable, not looking at each other and avoiding touching each other at all cost.

I hear Naruto swallow. ''Uh, thanks.'' He mumbles.

''It's kind of my fault anyway.'' I answer, noticing the crutches still lying in the aisle. I retrieve the things as quickly as I can, before letting myself fall back into my seat. ''So, Garden District, huh?''

He's quiet for so long that I forget I'd even asked a question. ''It's my godfather's place.'' He says unexpectedly. ''I live with him.''

''Who is your godfather?''

''Jiraiya.''

''Oh?''

I know of Jiraiya. He lives a few houses down from mine, in a house slightly bigger than ours, with a neglected yard and a rusty fence around it. My parents used to tell me not to stay away from him; that he was weird.

And from a four-year-old's point of view, he did look quite spooky. Facial tattoos. White hair, longer than is socially acceptable around these parts.

Now that I'm old enough to think for myself, I don't think he's strange. I just think he's interesting.

''That's funny.'' I murmur. ''I've lived in his street all my life and I don't think I've ever seen you before.'' Naruto doesn't answer, so I probe, ''You just moved here, didn't you?''

''Story time is over.'' Naruto snaps.

Oh, I think I expected to have a civil conversation with him. Silly me.

I cross my arms, frowning. ''You don't have to be such a jerk all the time, you know.''

''I'm a bad boy.'' he clarifies.

I snort. ''A bad boy? You label yourself a _bad boy_?''

''It's not fucking funny.'' he snarls.

Of course that makes it even funnier. I burst out laughing. ''I'm- I'm sorry,'' I say after a while, still hiccupping. ''I just didn't know people actually went around calling themselves bad boys.''

''Only if they are.''

''Where's your fancy motorcycle then, _bad boy_?'' I smirk. ''Give me some proof.''

''I don't fucking need proof. I'm a jerk. I don't care about people. I deliberately make wrong choices.''

''That doesn't mean shit.'' I say. ''Your friend just now. There's not one interesting thing about the guy, but he gave off the bad boy vibe.''

''What makes him badder than I am?''

''It's _worse_.''

''Not in this context.''

''Ask any of the persons on this bus and-''

''It's _people_.''

''No, persons. I can physically count them all. It's a grammar rule.''

And we're back in our comfort zones. Namely arguing about nothing.

It's ridiculous how relieved I am.

Helping him and having him be nice to me for it - it doesn't feel right. We had a great dynamic going here.

When we arrive at our stop, a middle-aged business man helps Naruto off.

I don't wait for him. He goes straight home. We don't say goodbye.

* * *

**Woooooohoo a new chapter!**

**I can't wait to get the awkwardness over with, so I can start the sexual tension. **

**Anyhow, I got a surprising number of reviews from people that were 'worried', asking me whether Sakura was 'ugly'. I wanted to clear up that it doesn't matter, but no, she is not unattractive. She is just as pretty as other characters perceive her to be in the actual Naruto manga. Naruto just enjoys hurting her feelings.**

**And should anyone care, remember how I told you guys in the Make Believe author notes that I would go to America for a year to take on high school there? Well, guess who's going back to Europe in two weeks?**

**I'm in the South, so I might be using some slang without realizing it. When I proofread this chapter I noticed I'd made Ino order sweet tea at a fancy restaurant. Hahahaha, oh, country side.**

**See you guys next time, and remember that reviews are like fuel.**

**/EDIT: I CAN'T STRESS THIS ENOUGH. THIS IS NOT A NARUINO AND SASUSAKU STORY. IT'S A NARUSAKU STORY. THIS IS ALLLL PART OF THE PLOT, GUYS.**


End file.
